


Moving on after the beach

by LouisaHalikiopoulou



Category: The Durrells (TV), The Durrells of Corfu
Genre: F/M, Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:07:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 23,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22532227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LouisaHalikiopoulou/pseuds/LouisaHalikiopoulou
Summary: On the beach. After the kiss. After the drone that filmed that beautiful scene has flown away. Louisa and Spiros are still holding onto one another, sitting in the sand...
Relationships: Louisa Durrell/Spiros Halikiopoulos
Comments: 12
Kudos: 20





	1. Moving on after the beach

**Author's Note:**

> Here is my 'fix' for the end of season 4. The first chapter happens during the last episode of season 4, with a few missing scenes (+ a flashback to a previous episode). Chapters 2-4 will have my take on how I think things went for our two lovers. 😍
> 
> In chapter 1 I am having Leslie externalize what we - fans of the Durrells - all thought while watching the kiss and goodbye scenes: "today of all days... after four years, bloody hell…"
> 
> There will be a happy ending. Of course... as far as I am concerned, a happy ending is the whole point of this writing. Those of you who have read my other long (too long) fic (moving on after the circus) know it. 💕❤️
> 
> Those of you who have read my other fic also know that my writing is meant to represent a TV series-like style, with lots of dialogue and relatively little introspection and description, even if I have put in a bit more of the latter here than in my other fic.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the beach. After the kiss. After the drone that filmed that beautiful scene has flown away. Louisa and Spiros are still holding onto one another, sitting in the sand...

June 1939. On the beach. After the kiss. After the drone that filmed that beautiful scene has flown away. Louisa and Spiros are still holding onto one another, sitting in the sand. They are both crying onto each other’s shoulder. The pain of the realization that their newly declared love has no future too hard to bear. After several minutes of crying, he raises his head. He takes her face in his loving hands and wipes her tears with his thumbs. Like the day after the circus. When their world fell apart because his wife Dimitra had returned to him. To give it another try to be a family. For the good of their children. Even knowing there was no love between them anymore. Spiros and his wife talked back then. They admitted whatever love they had felt for each other was gone. Replaced by a solid affection. And respect. But no love. They agreed to pretend to be a happy family. In public. For their children. But they never did live like a couple again. He slept in their daughter Maria’s bed, his son Mihalis in the other bed in the children’s bedroom. Instead, Dimitra and Maria shared the big matrimonial bed. That was the truth about their marriage. The truth he was ashamed of. Because _he_ had caused the failure of his marriage. The truth he had never admitted to anyone. Not even her. His true love. Louisa Durrell.

Then there was that day that they all went to visit Larry and Larry was not there, because he had moved to Paris. A few days later they finally talked about the elephant in the room. Dimitra went onto the topic first. It was after dinner. The children had gone to bed. They were sitting at the dining table: “you love her…”, it was not a question. It was a statement. It was a fact. Too obvious to ignore. She didn’t even need to say who she was talking about. He just sat quietly. Looking down. Staring at the table. His silence spoke louder than any words: “and she loves you. That is obvious too”, he remained quiet, shaking slightly. He knew they’d have to have this conversation sooner or later. She noticed his shaking. She reached for his hand on the table: “I knew it all along, Spiro. People talk. You were seen kissing at the circus”, he raised his head: “we didn’t. I have never wronged you, Dimitra. I want you to know it”, she made a sad smile: “I know. You are a loyal man… and a good man”, she looked down, at their still joined hands on the table: “I thought with time you’d get over her”, she looked into his eyes: “but you won’t. Now I know it. After seeing the two of you together…”, he looked back at her. His eyes shiny. Full of tears. He mumbled: “I am sorry, Dimitra. I can’t help it”, she made a sad smile and spoke quietly: “then go. Be with her. Leave this house, Spiro. We will deal with the consequences”, he looked at her: “but the children…”, “we can explain. You can still see them. As long as you are in their lives as a father they will be fine”, He said nothing, tears falling down his cheeks. She made a sad smile: “just pack your things and go to her, Spiro. We can sort the details later”, he looked at her: “people will talk…”, she nodded: “they will. And we will explain. We can’t continue to be miserable just for fear of what others think. We need to think about ourselves first. Our children. Divorce is uncommon in Greece, but I think we can get one. My uncle in Athens is a lawyer and has strong political connections. I spoke to him when I was there with the children. He said he can get us a divorce. It may take time but he will”, he seemed surprised: “you spoke to him about a divorce then you came back to me?”, she nodded: “deep inside I knew it was over, but I still hoped we could go back the way we were before. I thought I’d give you, us, one last chance…”, he looked down. He spoke very softly: “I am so sorry I have failed you, Dimitra. I did try. I truly did. I just can’t…”, she smiled sadly: “I know…”, then she wiped a tear that was falling down her own face. She got up and went to their matrimonial bedroom. She returned with a bag and handed it to him: “for your things”. He took it, put some of his clothes in, then went to the Durrells' house. Louisa’s house. His true love’s house… but then he couldn’t bring himself to tell her the truth about his marriage. The societal pressure was too strong. He still felt like a failure. He failed his wife. He failed his children. He failed his true love too.

They are still on the beach. He is looking into her eyes deeply. She is looking back at him, her eyes still full of tears. They don’t speak. They lean towards each other. Their lips touch in a sweet soft kiss. They keep kissing. His tongue reaches her lips, pushes gently. She opens her mouth and accepts him in. Their tongues meet in a loving dance. As if they have always done it. As if they have always belonged with each other. Their kiss becomes more and more passionate. His hand reaches down, cupping her breast through her clothes. She lets him. He unbuttons her shirt and pulls it out of her trousers. He reaches for her skin. Strokes it gently. She moans softly. He reaches behind her and undoes her bra’s hooks. He caresses her breasts, gently pinching her nipples. She gasps. He stops, removes his hand, and whispers: “sorry…”, she doesn’t say anything. She smiles sweetly, takes his hand, and puts it back on her breast. Their lips find each other again, for a long kiss. Then, he leans forward and captures her nipple with his lips. She moans. He sucks gently. Her moans grow louder. He takes her shirt and bra off and continues kissing and sucking on her breasts. She pushes his suspenders down, unbuttons his shirt, and pushes it down too. She strokes his naked chest. He moans and reaches down to her trousers. He undoes the buttons and reaches inside with his hand. She stills. He takes his hand out and looks at her with a contrite expression: “sorry…”, she makes a shy smile, reaches for his lips, and locks him in a long sensual kiss. Then she takes his hand and leads it back towards her pubic area. She lifts herself slightly. He pulls her trousers down and leans her back in the sand. He lays next to her, his hand in her knickers, stroking her clitoris lightly with his thumb. She is really moaning now. He moves his fingers down and begins caressing her slit, slowly entering her. Moaning more intensely, she reaches for his crotch with her hand. She feels his erection. She undoes his buttons and reaches inside the flap of his underwear. She begins stroking him lightly, along his length. He begins moaning intensely. He pushes his own trousers and underwear down his legs and kicks them away. Then he pulls on her knickers and removes them. They are both naked and continue stimulating each other for several minutes. They both become very aroused. She pulls at him, he moves on top of her, she guides him towards her entrance. He looks into her eyes, then he whispers sweetly: “are you sure? We can stop if you aren’t. We don’t have to…”, she smiles. Her eyes into his: “I couldn’t be any more sure… just slow, please. It’s been many years…”, he smiles at her lovingly: “it’s been a very long time for me too”. She seems surprised but says nothing. He begins pushing into her gently, slowly, lovingly…. She relaxes and takes him in, all the way. They remain still for a while. He is looking at her, to make sure she is not in pain. She allows her body to adjust, then she begins pushing up, into him. He responds moving into to her. He slowly pulls almost completely out, then pushes back in. Many times. Very slowly at first, then more and more rapidly. She responds with deep moans and pushing towards him in synchrony with his thrusts in perfect rhythm. Their pleasure builds. When she is close to climaxing, she wraps her legs around his waist. He keeps trusting deeper and deeper, faster and faster, until she clings to him with a very loud moan. The feeling of her tightening around his sex leads him to his finish too. They ride their orgasms together, until they come down from their high and relax on the sand. He holds himself up, to avoid crushing her, looking at her lovingly. She opens her eyes and looks at him sweetly. He feels so full of love for her: “I love you so much, Louisa”, “I love you too”. They remain laying on the sand, their bodies still joined, wrapped into each other’s arms, for several minutes, kissing tenderly.

Then he kneels, pulling her up with him. They get up then she laughs, “why are you laughing?”, she points at him: “you are full of sand”, he laughs too: “so are you!”, he spins her around. Her back is covered in sand. He wipes it all off her naked body. Gently, thoroughly, carefully, lovingly… She turns and does the same to him. They hug and kiss again, standing on the beach. Suddenly, he picks her up. She squeals in surprise. He walks towards his car, carrying her. She holds herself onto his neck. Laughing. He puts her on her feet by his car. Then he reaches for a few blankets on the back seat. He lays them on the sand near the car, under the green canopy he has built. Then he helps her down onto the blankets: “here we will be more comfortable and hidden from prying eyes”. She smiles at him sweetly. They look into each other’s eyes very lovingly. They kiss. They make love again. Several times, lost in their passion. Eventually, they lay on the blankets. Spent. She has her head in the crook of his neck. He holds her in his strong arms. They doze off. After several minutes she wakes up, lifts her head, and looks at him. Her eyes full of tears. He wakes up too and looks at her. Very lovingly. She sobs: “I can’t leave you…”, he gently caresses her cheek: “you must. It’s not safe here for British nationals. There are more and more soldiers on the island. There will be a war. It’s only a matter of time”, she keeps weeping: “but I can’t bear the idea of being away from you”, he kisses her lovingly: “you must”, he kisses her again then: “we will be together again. The war won’t last forever. Our love will outlast it. Our love is forever. War isn’t”, she continues weeping: “I wish I could think that positively, Spiro”, he gives her another tender kiss: “you must. It’s the only way we can get through this. We will be together again. We are meant to be”, she nods, her face covered in tears: “I will return to you”, he smiles sweetly: “and I will be waiting for you, my love, as long as it is necessary”, she can’t help but sob, leaning her head on his chest. He gently lifts her head up, wipes her tears, and kisses her softly: “I will write to you. Every day. I will write about everything I do. Everything I feel. You will be part of my life, as if you were still here”, still crying, she replies softly: “me too. I will write every day”, he smiles sweetly: “is that a promise?”, she kisses him: “I promise”, he kisses her back: “me too, my love”. They kiss again. A long love kiss, then she whispers: “we should go back to the play. My children will be wondering…”, he laughs lightly: “no they won’t. They will know exactly why you are not there”, she laughs: “the curse of having grown up children. They just know…”, he kisses her: “that’s good. We won’t have to make up any excuses”. They get up, walk to the water hand in hand, and wash in the sea. Back by the car, they share his towel to dry each other. Then he runs back to the beach and grabs their clothes. They dress. She uses his comb to fix her hair, using the car’s mirror. Then she combs his.

Back at the play. None of her children ask about her being away, or them showing up together. They just know. Her friends don’t ask anything either. They know too. Everybody knows, really. Florence approaches them: “I will see you tomorrow, at the Corfu Town port”, she nods: “see you tomorrow, Florence”, she winks at Louisa: “have a good night”, then she walks back to her husband. They walk away together, arm in arm. Spiros calls after them: “do you need a car lift to town?”, Florence looks back: “no thank you, we’d rather walk”.

Later, they have their last dinner on Corfu, with the table in the shallow water by the house. Like they sometimes do on hot days. After their toast and their goodbyes to their good friends Theo and Lugaretzia, each of the children grabs a harmful of dishes and brings them back to the house. Louisa and Spiros remain by the table, standing in the water, hugging. She begins crying again. He looks at her lovingly and wipes her tears. They kiss. A long kiss. Meanwhile her children keep going back and forth from the house, clearing the table. They see them hugging and kissing, but they don’t make any comments about it. As if it was always that way. Last, the children bring the chairs and the table back to the house. Then they go inside. They continue packing their things in suitcases and trunks.

Later, Louisa and Spiros are outside on the veranda, lost in each other’s arms. Incapable of letting go. Margot is upstairs. She looks out of the window and watches for a while, then she turns towards her brothers, her eyes full of tears: “that is so heartbreaking…”, they all nod. Leslie looks visibly upset too: “today of all days... after four years, bloody hell…”, they all nod again.

Louisa and Spiros walk in, holding hands. Louisa looks at her children: “thank you for finishing packing. Everything else, we can leave here. For Larry”. Margot smiles: “we have packed our things. You still need to finish packing yours, mother”, she nods and walks upstairs to her bedroom. Spiros stands quietly for a while. He looks at her children, makes a sad smile, then follows her upstairs. He finds her sitting on her bed. Crying again, her face in her hands. He sits next to her. Pulls her hands apart and kisses her again: “my love, don’t cry. You need to finish packing”, he is pointing at her open wardrobe, where some of her dresses are still hanging. She looks at him: “I won’t. I will leave those here, for when I come back”, she has a determined look now: “because I WILL return”. He nods and wraps her in his arms. They kiss again. Many times. She looks into his eyes: “will you live here?”, he nods: “I will look after your house, my love, for when you return”, she smiles sweetly and corrects him: “ _our_ house. Our _home_ ”, they kiss again. He looks at her: “I will sleep here, in your bed. And I will pretend you are here with me”, she smiles sweetly: “well, for tonight you won’t need to pretend…”, they look into each other’s eyes lovingly. They kiss.

Gerry walks upstairs and sees them kissing. He quietly reaches for the handle and closes the door. Then he turns towards his siblings. They have seen him. They smile. They all look sad. Margot whispers: “let’s go to bed, brothers. We have a full day ahead tomorrow”, they all nod: “good night”.

That night Louisa and Spiros don’t sleep. They talk, they kiss, they cry, they hug, they make love… they talk, they kiss, they cry, they hug, they make love… all night long. When the morning light enters their bedroom, they are hugging each other’s naked bodies, tired and spent. He looks into her eyes: “it’s time to go, my love”, her eyes fill with tears again. He wipes them with the bedsheets. Lovingly. Then he kisses her again, for the millionth time since that first kiss on the beach: “I love you”, she smiles sweetly, through her tears: “I love you too”. They hold onto each other for several more minutes, incapable of letting go.

Meanwhile, the children are all up. They go to the kitchen and make breakfast. Then Margot walks upstairs and talks behind the door to her mother’s bedroom: “mother, Spiro, you need to get up. We need to get ready. Breakfast is ready on the cooker”. Spiros’ voice replies from inside: “we will be out in a minute, Margot”, he sits up and gently pulls Louisa up too. She is crying so hard her hands shake. He lovingly helps her wash and dress. He even brushes her hair. She smiles: “you are good at it”, he smiles too: “I have lots of experience. I always brush my daughter’s long hair”, she smiles sweetly: “I’d love to meet your children”, he hugs her: “you will, as soon as you return, my love”, she nods, tears reappearing in her eyes. They go downstairs and enter the kitchen. Her children are finishing their breakfast. Larry sees them: “good morning lovebirds. Breakfast is ready. Please help yourself”, Louisa smiles and whispers with shaky voice and teary eyes: “thank you…”. They fill their plates and sit at the kitchen table. They begin eating. She eats very little, then she puts her fork down and leans back in her chair, sighing. He looks at her with loving eyes: “try to eat more, love”, she smiles sweetly, nods, and continues eating. The children finish their breakfast, get up, and walk outside. Margot is crying: “gosh that’s hard to witness”, they all nod. Leslie adds: “they need to hurry up. We need to go to the pier. Going through custom with all of our luggage will take time”, Larry looks at them: “I have an idea that will give them more time together”. He walks back to the house. His siblings follow him. Curious. He enters through the kitchen door. Louisa and Spiros are standing by the sink. Hugging and kissing. Larry clears his throat: “Spiro, can I have your automobile keys?”, he stops kissing Louisa and looks at Larry surprised: “what for?”, Larry smiles: “I can drive us to the pier. We can take care of all custom procedures. The two of you can remain here. The ship does not leave for another 5 hours. You don’t really need to be there until later, mother”, Leslies, standing behind him, nods: “Larry is correct, mother. We can take care of everything”, she looks very moved: “you are being so nice…” and begins weeping. Spiros hugs her lovingly, holding her onto his body, her head leaning in the crook of his neck. Then he reaches in his pocket. He hands his car keys to Larry and whispers: “thank you”, then he turns to Louisa. He kisses her hair softly: “don’t cry, my love…”.

The children leave. Spiros and Louisa remain at home, wrapped into each other’s arms. They walk to the living room and sit on a sofa, still hugging. They remain there, holding each other, kissing, whispering words of love and hope: “I will return to you”, “I know, my love. I will be waiting”. Four hours later, they hear Spiros’ car. Larry walks into the room and speaks with soft voice: “I hate to be doing this, but I need to take you to the pier, mother. The others are waiting”, she lifts her head and looks at him with shiny eyes: “all good with custom?”, he smiles: “all good. They were being slow and difficult, but then we spotted your friend Stavro, Spiro. He recognized us. He approached the guards and told them we are your friends. That helped a lot. The guards just stamped our documents and let us go”, he smiles at Spiros: “you are an important man”, he smiles and feigns modesty: “not really”, she lifts her head up and looks into his eyes: “very important to me…”, he looks at her lovingly: “and you are very special to me”, they kiss again. A long love kiss. Larry discreetly leaves the room: “I will be waiting in the automobile”. They keep kissing for several minutes. Then he gets up, grabs her hand, and helps her up. They walk to the car and sit on the back seat, side by side, while Larry drives them to the pier.

Her children are waiting near the evacuation ship organized by the British army to take British nationals back to England. Some of their friends are there too, either to say goodbye, or to leave Greece too. Florence, her husband, and their toddler Adonis are already on board. They will be staying with her family in London. Theo, his wife Mary, and their daughter Alexia’ are standing on the dock. Mary and Alexia’ are leaving Corfu for England. They will stay at a house Mary has inherited in London. Theo instead is remaining on the island, to provide medical service to the population. Mary and Alexia’ are crying. He is holding them both, whispering: “don’t cry. I will join you in London soon. I just can’t leave right now. I need to wait for a substitute doctor to reach Corfu”, Mary looks at him weeping: “I know, but I will miss you, love”, Alexia’ is crying too: “I will miss you too, daddy”.

Leslie, Margot, and Gerry say goodbye to their friends, then they go on board. Gerry’s goodbye to Theo is very moving. The two hug for a long time. Theo has been like the father Gerry has lost when he was only 3. Theo knows it: “take care of yourself, Gerry. Make sure you go back to school. You need education if you want to pursue your love for animals as a career”, Gerry nods. He can’t speak, his throat tight with tears. Theo continues: “I will let you know when I get to England”, Gerry smiles: “I will be looking forward to that moment”.

Louisa and Spiros are still standing on the dock, wrapped into each other’s arms. Both crying. Leslie returns to the dock and approaches them. He whispers: “mother, why don’t you stay here? I will take care of them. Margot and I will find jobs. We will look after Gerry. We will make sure he goes to school. We are old enough. We can go on our own. You can stay”. Surprised, she turns towards him, weeping. She looks at Leslie, then she looks at Gerry and Margot who are standing on the ship’s deck, watching them, then she looks at Spiros. Her heart is broken into two right now. She doesn’t know what to do. Spiros can see the uncertainty in her eyes. He kisses her lovingly, then he gently pushes her away from him and whispers: “you must go, my love. It is too dangerous for you here”, Leslie intercedes: “you can hide her, Spiro. She can wear Greek clothes. She can dye her hair black. Without us she won’t attract as much attention”, Spiros looks at Leslie with very sad eyes: “Leslie, as much as I wish with all my heart I could keep your mother here, I can’t allow it. I have seen the previous war on Corfu. It was horrible. I can’t let the woman I love so much stay in such danger”, he looks at Louisa and makes a sad smile: “I can’t keep you safe here. You must go now. I love you too much. I want you to be safe”. He holds his arm around the low of her back and walks her to the pedestrian ramp to the ship. A sailor is standing there: “you must board now. We are leaving in a few minutes”, Louisa turns to Spiros, her face covered in tears again. They hug and kiss. He looks at her lovingly: “have a safe trip, my love. Write when you arrive”, still crying, she nods: “I will, goodbye my love”, one last long kiss, then she turns towards Leslie who is waiting by the ramp. They walk on board. She is crying so hard she can hardly walk. Her body is shaking. Leslie holds her lovingly and helps her up the stairs to the deck where she will be able to wave goodbye to Spiros and their friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few of my usual notes. Those of you who have read my previous fic (moving on after the circus) know I do it...
> 
> First, credits to the TV series: "you are very special to me" is from season 2, end of episode 5.
> 
> And a few historic notes.
> 
> Theodore Sthephanides was married to Mary, the granddaughter of a former British consul. And the Durrells knew his family very well. His daughter Alexia' was a good friend of Gerald Durrell and often joined him and Theo on their naturalistic expeditions on Corfu. They must have been very close friends if Mary and Alexia' lived with the Durrells in Bournemouth for several months (the duration of the London bombing during WW2). I don't really know why Gerald Durrell never mentions Theo's family in his writing. I figured I'd introduce them here.
> 
> Again on Theo. He was a medical doctor and he brought the first X-ray machine to the island (mentioned also in the TV series) and practiced medicine throughout his life. On Corfu and elsewhere. Gerald Durrell mentions it in his books. More than once. Not sure why the TV series left out his medical practice (and invented the character of Dr. Petridis, instead). So the reference, in this chapter, to his medical practice is historically accurate.
> 
> Spirydon Halikiopoulos (Spiros) had two children. Mihalis is mentioned in a few accounts. Up until a few months ago I did not know his daughter's name (and in my other fiction I made it up to be Katherini). Shortly before Christmas 2019 someone posted in "The Durrells of Corfu" facebook group that they visited his grave on Corfu and reports that he died on 25 March 1940 (up to that moment I did not know the exact date). That person also says that they saw that his son Mihalis and his daughter Maria are buried with him. So I have used those two names in this story.


	2. Leaving Corfu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louisa is on the deck, near her children. Waiting for the ship to take her away. Away from the war zones. To safety. Away from this island that has become her true home. Away from her love.

Louisa is on the deck, near her children. Waiting for the ship to take her away. Away from the war zones. To safety. Away from this island that has become her true home. Away from her love. Her heart is broken. Her face is covered in tears. Margot is holding her. The sailors are undoing the knots on the many ropes that hold the ship to the docks. When the last rope is removed, the ship begins moving away. Spiros is waving his arms. They can hear his potent voice: “good bye all. Goodbye my love”, she waves her arms at him: “goodbye love”. She keeps weeping, waving her arms until she can no longer see him. Still crying, she suddenly collapses. Margot, still holding her, eases her fall, but she can’t prevent it. Louisa sits on the deck, unable to get up. Her legs are shaking. Her body is limp. She is barely conscious. Florence runs: “Louisa!”, Dr. Petridis approaches too. He opens his briefcase and uses smelling salts to help her regain consciousness, then he looks at her children: “let’s bring her to your cabin”. He holds her on one side. Leslie holds her on the other side. In the cabin, they lay her down in her coot and Dr. Petridis visits her with his stethoscope. Florence and Margot remain by her. Leslie and Gerry wait outside. Worried. Dr. Petridis finishes his visit: “Louisa, your heart is fine. Your collapse was most likely due to stress. Now you need to remain here for a while, until your dizziness passes and your blood pressure returns to normal. Then you can get up and resume normal activities. We can meet down in the dining room for dinner. Call for me if you are still not well in an hour or so. I will come and see you again”, Louisa replies with faint weak voice: “thank you, doctor”, then Dr. Petridis turns towards his wife and Margot: “it’s probably a good idea that you stay with her, to help her physically and emotionally”, Margot and Florence nod. As he is leaving the cabin, the doctor explains Louisa’s conditions to Leslie and Gerry who have been waiting in the hallway.

Meanwhile Margot and Florence sit next to Louisa’s coot. Florence asks sweetly: “how are you feeling?”, she answers with weak voice: “exhausted”, Margot is holding her hand: “mother I am so sorry you had to leave Spiro so shortly after the two of you finally got together”, Louisa begins weeping again. Florence gently strokes her cheek: “you need to be strong. Many couples are being separated by the war. Many couples were separated in previous wars. In the end they were reunited. It is not easy, but many have done it. You can do it too”, Margot nods: “yes, in the end you will be together. You can return here. _We_ can return here. I want to be on Corfu too. It feels like home the way no other place ever has”, Louisa nods, still crying. Florence tries to lift her mood: “and you can write to each other. You will be separated physically but you can maintain a strong connection with regular letters”, Louisa nods and speaks with weak, sad, voice: “yes, we have agreed we will write to each other often, so that we can know all about our lives. As if we were together”, Margot smiles: “why don’t you start now?”, Louisa looks surprised: “now? We have just seen each other…”, Florence steps in: “I think that’s a great idea”, Louisa seems perplexed: “what would I write? That the ship has just left? He knows that very well…”, at the thought, she begins crying again. Florence continues: “it’s not just about things that happen to you. You can write about how you are feeling. How much you miss him. Sharing your feelings will keep your emotional connection strong”, Margot steps in: “yes, mother, you should do that! Tomorrow morning the ship will dock at the port of Patras, to collect more British nationals. You may be able to go off board and post it. Spiros would receive it in just a few days. Maybe even tomorrow. There are daily ferries from Patras to Corfu. Receiving a letter from you will help him feel better as much as writing it may help you now”. Margot has just hit the nail on the head. At the thought of helping Spiros feel better about their separation, Louisa suddenly seems more interested in the idea of writing a letter. Margot can see that. She gets up and takes writing material out of her suitcase. She puts it on a small table in a corner of the cabin: “I have brought this writing paper. You can use it, mother”, Louisa smiles: “thank you Margot. I have brought writing supplies too”, she smiles: “well, for today you can use this”, then she approaches the coot and stretches her arm towards Louisa: “let me help you get up, mother”. Louisa gets up slowly, still feeling dizzy. Florence and Margot help her to the chair by the small table. Florence looks at her: “you can write anything you wish. We will give you full privacy. Margot and I will be in our cabin next door. If you don’t feel well, just knock on that wall and we will return. Louisa sits at the table for several minutes. Staring at the white paper. Crying softly. Then she begins writing: _Spiro, my love, I have only just left you on Corfu and it was one of the most difficult things I have done in my life…_ She continues writing, stopping occasionally to wipe her tears as she keeps crying softly. The more she writes the more she feels a connection with Spiros, even if he is not with her. Margot and Florence were correct. Writing helps her feel better. Slowly, her tears decline, until they almost stop.

About an hour later, she gets up, slowly, in case her dizziness is still there. But it isn’t. She is feeling stronger. She puts her letter in an envelope, then she walks to the cabin next door. She knocks. Florence opens the door. When she sees her, she makes a big smile: “Louisa! How are you feeling?’, she smiles: “better. Not well. Not happy, but better. Thank you so much for your support”, the two women hug: “this is what friends are for”, then Louisa walks up to Margot and they hug too: “thank you baby. I don’t know what I’d do without you and your bothers”. Mother and daughter hug for a while, then Florence smiles sweetly: “let’s all go out for a little walk. Fresh air will do you good. Then we can meet up with the others in the dining room”.

Later, they all have dinner. Louisa does not feel hungry and barely touches her food. Gerry notices that: “mother, you ate very little for breakfast and you have skipped lunch. You need to eat a decent dinner”, Louisa smiles at him sweetly: “yes, darling, I will”. After dinner, they all get up and sit on the deck. It’s a mild June evening and the weather is warm. Louisa sits on a bench by the handrail, looking at the sea. She can see the layout of Corfu on the horizon. It will disappear from view soon. At the thought she begins weeping again. Leslie notices that. He sits next to her and puts an arm around her shoulders. She turns towards him and leans her head into the crook of his neck. He holds her there and speaks to her softly: “I am so sorry you had to leave him, mother”, she sniffles: “thank you, darling”, he continues: “I still think you could have remained. Maybe not for the duration for the war, but at least until things actually do get bad. There may be months that you could be with Spiro before you actually need to leave. I meant what I said earlier, mother. Margot and I are old enough that we can look after ourselves and Gerry. We can settle in England on our own. You can join us later. We are not children. You have looked after us for so many years. Now you don’t need to anymore. You don’t have to choose us over Spiro. You can stay with him for as long as it is safe. We will wait for you in England”, she looks up: “Spiro would not allow it. He was too concerned about my safety”, “of course he was. We know he truly cares about you, but he may be overestimating the current level of risk. Basil was killed in Albania, under Italian occupation. Not in Greece. Greece is not occupied and it seems unlikely the Italians will attack Greece any time soon. It may be in their plans, but it seems at this point they don’t have the forces to do that. They’d need Germany’s help and right now the Nazi are preoccupied with countries that are near Germany. Not Greece…”, her eyes are filled with tears again: “it’s too late, Leslie. I am here now. I need to just accept it”, she keeps crying, leaning on his shoulder. Louisa and Leslie keep talking for a while, until she stops crying and looks better. Then she gets up: “I will retire to our cabin now. I feel tired and I want to finish writing before I go to bed”.

In their cabin Louisa does indeed add a few sentences to her letter. She also writes a second letter, which she puts on the table, sealed, with the names of the recipients facing down. So that they can’t be seen, yet. Then she gets up and puts the letter for Spiros in her handbag. Then she takes a shower, changes into her pajamas, and lays in her coot. She closes her eyes and falls asleep. Very tired from the highly emotional and draining day. And the lack of sleep the night before... her first and last night with Spiros. When her children go to their cabin, they see her asleep and get themselves ready for bed very quietly. Happy that their mother seems to have finally found some peace.

The next day Louisa gets up early. She dresses, then she takes her handbag and goes to the deck. The ship is docking. She approaches a sailor: “would it be possible for me to get off board to post a letter?”, the sailor smiles politely: “yes, madam, we will be docked for a few hours. You can certainly leave the ship. Just make sure you return on board before we depart at 3PM”. Louisa thanks him, then she waits patiently until the ship has docked and the ramp is laid down for passengers to walk on and off board. In Patras, she first goes to the port authority. She checks the timetable of the departing ferries, then she goes to the ticket office. Then she uses her Greek to ask for directions to the post office. She finds it and asks for the tilefono. While in 1939 Corfu has no phone lines, most Greek cities on the mainland do. The post office employee points at a unit inside a small glass kiosk. Louisa steps in. She takes a small address book out of her handbag, picks up the phone and: “operator can you please connect me to this number in England?” she waits a bit, then: “hello aunt Patience. I am calling from Patras. There is an important favor I need to ask you. I wouldn’t ask if it wasn’t truly necessary… the children and I are on our way back to England, on an evacuation ship for British nationals… however there is a very special person I am leaving behind…”, she talks for a while, then she exits the kiosk, pays for the call, and approaches another window of the post office: “I’d need to send a telegram”, she hands a note with the address and the text: _Corfu port today, Patras evening ferry, Love you, Louisa_. Then she goes back to the port and waits patiently. It’s not long before she boards the ferry. As they leave the port of Patras, she looks at the British evacuation ship with her children on board. She cries, but she knows this is the right decision.

Meanwhile, her children wake up. They see their mother is not in her coot, but they don’t make much of it, Margot is actually happy: “she probably went to have breakfast in the dining room”, Leslie answers with a serious look: “it’s more than that, Margot. If she is acting on what we have discussed last night, that letter will explain. You should read it”, Margot notices the envelope on the table. She looks at it. It’s addressed to the 3 of them. She reads it aloud: _my dear children, after talking with Leslie last night and thinking about this a lot, I have decided to return to Corfu with the first ferry from Patras. I will telephone aunt Patience to ask her to host you in London when you first arrive in England. She has always been very supportive of us and I am sure she will agree. You can stay with her as you settle back there. Meanwhile I will be on Corfu for as long as the war situation allows it. I know you know why I need to go back there. I need more time with Spiro before I am ready to be separated from him for what may be years. I need this for myself. For my mental health. And for you. I wouldn’t be a good mother if I was to go back to the deep depression I endured when I lost your father. I now need to build my relationship with Spiro. I promise I will be a better mother after that… Meanwhile, I will write very often and I hope you will write to me too. I will miss you greatly and I love you all. I will see you back in England. Your mother_”, Margot looks up. Her eyes are teary: “well, I am happy for her. It was obvious she needed to be there”, Gerry nods. Leslies is looking at his little brother, monitoring his reaction: “she will be happier if she finds strength in her relationship with Spiro before she returns to England. We wouldn’t want her to go back to her depression. The constant sadness… The drinking...”, Margot nods: “I agree, she needs this time for herself”, Leslie is still looking at Gerry who is quiet and pensive: “we will look after you, brother. We will find jobs and make sure you have all you need”, Gerry nods: “I can find a job too. I am not a child. I do understand, brother”, Margot hugs him: I am glad you do, baby brother”, Gerry sounds angry now: “don’t you call me baby, Margot!”, she smiles and continues hugging him: “fine, baby, fine, I won’t…”, Leslie laughs: “let’s all go for breakfast now”.

Meanwhile, Spiros and Larry have got up. They are having breakfast. Spiros is looking very sad. He hardly speaks and he hardly eats. Larry tries to lift his mood: “this is delicious Spiro. I didn’t realize you could cook so well”, Spiros smiles: “I worked in a restaurant in Chicago. I helped the cook there and I have learned several recipes”, Larry smiles: “well that’s good because I am a horrible cook. You can help keep me alive. That will make mother happy”, Spiros makes a sad smile: “I’d keep you alive even if I did not love your mother, Larry”, Larry makes a sad smile too: “I am sorry, Spiro. I did not mean it that way. I know you’d help me regardless. You have always been a wonderful support for all of us. Not just mother”, Spiros nods. He gets up and walks to a framed photo of Louisa. He looks at it intently. His eyes are very sad. He heaves a deep sigh: “I’d do anything to hold her in my arms again”, Larry nods: “then come back here and finish your breakfast. You have hardly eaten. You need to keep yourself alive and well. For her, until she returns”. In that moment, they hear the bell of the postman’s bicycle: “tilegrafima!”. Larry walks outside. He returns shortly and hands the telegram to Spiros: “for you”, he looks surprised. He reads it, then he hands it to Larry: “I don’t understand what this means”, Larry reads it: “is she returning?”, Spiros shakes his head: “I don’t really think so. She knows she can’t. Maybe she has sent a letter with the ferry and I am to pick it up”, Larry sits back at his chair and finishes his breakfast: “well, you will find out this evening, I guess”.

That evening, the ferry from Patras docks at the Corfu town port. Spiros is standing on the dock. Louisa gets off and flies straight into his arms. They hug tightly, then they kiss, and kiss, and kiss, many times, until he stops and looks into her eyes: “why did you do this? It’s dangerous!”, she kisses him again: “not really. Not for now. This is not Albania”, they kiss again, then he grabs her hand. They walk towards his car: “let’s take you home, my love. You can explain there”, “yes, my love, let’s go back home”. When they arrive, Larry walks up to Louisa and hugs her: “welcome back mother. I knew that’s what you meant with your telegram”, then he points at the table, already prepared with 3 plates. “Spiro has made a delicious supper. Let’s eat it before it gets cold”. After supper, they sit in the living room and talk. Spiros and Louisa are sitting on one sofa, close to each other. His arm around her back. They talk about her return to Corfu: “I will only stay for as long as it is safe. I can’t risk my life. I need to think about my children”, Spiros gives her a soft kiss: “of course you do, just like I need to think about mine”, she looks into his eyes and smiles sweetly: “I just needed more time to give our relationship solid bases before we are separated for what is likely to be years”, he kisses her lips tenderly: “as much as I worry about your safety, I am so happy to have you back here, Louisa”.

Larry is sitting on an armchair: “you should try to blend in, mother. Wear Greek clothes and dye your hair black. People think you have left. The fewer people know you are back, the better”, she smiles: “yes, I am planning to do that”, Spiros pulls her to him and gives her a kiss: “and I will teach you more Greek. You need to be able to pass for a Greek, at least with non-Greeks, in case we are invaded”, she smiles sweetly: “happy to learn more of your language, agapi mou (= my love)". He smiles at her sweetly, his eyes full of love. They kiss again. A long kiss, wrapped into a tight embrace. Larry is watching them with a smile. Louisa blushes and pulls away from Spiros’ hug. She looks at Larry: “sorry…”, Larry makes one of his smug smiles: “about what? You are doing nothing wrong”, “I am still your mother… I’ve never… since your father…”, he smiles: “I know you haven’t and I am happy you are now. You know my views about sex, mother…”, she blushes violently: “I do, but let’s not talk about those now”, they all laugh. Spiros pulls her towards him and gives her another long kiss. She reciprocates it, happily…

Over the next few weeks, they develop a new routine. Every day Larry is off to his ‘friends’, and Spiros to his taxi driver job. He works mostly mornings, when ferries dock at the Corfu Town port and passengers need his taxi services. Meanwhile, Louisa remains at home. Lugaretzia is often with her. She was very surprised when she found her back at her house and rather scandalized (though not too surprised) when she realized what was going on between her and Spiros. She loves Louisa, though, and she is actually happy to have her back, even if she will never admit it openly. She certainly wants to make sure she keeps safe. She is the one who dyes her hair black and procures some Greek clothes for her. She even teaches her a few Greek words: “Mr. Halikiopoulos is teaching you only useless words”, she laughs: “for example?”, “you don’t need to say agapi mou (= my love) when you buy food at the market”, she blushes: “but I may want to say it on other occasions…”, Lugaretzia makes one of her very grumpy expression: “he is a married man…”, she smiles sweetly: “Spiro and Dimitra haven’t been a true couple for years. They have applied for divorce”, Lugaretzia exclaims: “Panagia mou!” (= my Lady), then she makes the sign of the cross, 3 times, the Christian Orthodox way. Louisa smiles and drops the topic. This is always going to be hard for others to accept. She needs to learn to live with that.

For weeks Louisa and Spiros live a honeymoon. They spend as much time together as possible. They talk a lot, always hugging, kissing, touching, holding hands… They sleep together in Louisa’s bedroom and they make love every night. Often also in the morning. Sometimes even during the day, when they are at home alone. They seem to never have enough of each other. Their love is as strong as ever, growing more and more with each day they are together. Larry stays discretely away. He knows they need this time together. Besides, he is busy with his partisan friends, organizing the Greek resistance.

Shortly after her return, Spiros introduces Louisa to his children. He picks them up and brings them to the house. When she hears the car, she approaches it. As they get off the car, Spiros makes a big happy smile: “this is Louisa, children. I have told you about her”. They both look at her shyly. Mihalis speaks first: “nice to meet you Mrs. Durrell”, she smiles sweetly: “I’d prefer it if you called me Louisa, if you don’t mind”, he blushes: “of course, sorry”, she smiles sweetly and turns towards the little girl: “I am happy to meet you, Maria”, she smiles very shyly and whispers: “me too, Louisa”. Louisa looks at them both with a sweet smile: “I hope you like biscuits and scones. I have just baked a few of those”, in that moment Larry approaches: “that is fantastic news, mother. Your scones are my favorite”, then he introduces himself to Spiros’ children. Louisa smiles at the children: “so, do you like biscuits and scones?”, they both nod shyly, Louisa reaches for Maria with her hand: “let’s go inside, then”. The little girl takes her hand and they walk towards the house together. Spiros looks at them, very happy to see the people he loves the most get along. Mihalis seems more perplexed. He looks at his father: “is she your girlfriend?”, he smiles and gives him an honest answer: “she is and I hope you will like her. She is really nice”, Mihalis thinks for a bit: “yes, she seems nice”, Spiros smiles: “let’s go in and have some of those scones and biscuits. She truly does make them very well”.

Over the next several weeks, the children visit quite regularly. They grow to really like Louisa. And she falls in love with them. They also spend the night sometimes. One evening that Mihalis and Maria stay with them, she takes them to their bedroom, helps the little one, Maria, wear her pajamas and puts them in bed. She kisses them good night and goes back downstairs: “they are both in bed”. Spiros is finishing washing dishes. He dries his hands and walks up to her. He wraps his arms around her waist: “thank you for being so nice with my children”, he leans forward for a soft kiss. She smiles sweetly: “they are very sweet. I love them as if they were mine. I feel like I have 6 children now”, he kisses her again: “me too. I have considered your children as mine for quite some time now”, she smiles: “I know… and they know… they are all very attached to you”, he kisses her again, parting her lips with his tongue, reaching inside her mouth for a long passionate kiss. She happily reciprocates. Then she takes his hand and gently drags him towards the stairs. She leads him to their bedroom…

Several weeks after Louisa’s return to Corfu, it’s August 1939, Spiros returns home looking very worried. Louisa can see that very well. She reaches for his cheek and caresses it lovingly: “what’s wrong my love?”, "the number of soldiers in town is growing exponentially. It seems boatloads of them arrive every day. They are being stationed all along the east coast of Corfu, across from Italian-occupied Albania”. Louisa looks serious now: “are they Greek?”, he nods: “and British. They keep flying more and more soldiers into the British base too”, she makes a tight smile: “that’ good, isn’t it? It means they want to prevent an invasion of Corfu”, he nods: “but it also means they think an invasion is likely…”. They hug tightly. They know their time together is coming to its end. They kiss, then he looks at her lovingly: “I am so worried for you, my love. People know you are back. Rumors spread quickly. Even my cousins have found out”, she reaches for his lips and gives him a soft kiss: “I hardly ever leave the house…”, he nods: “and yet, people know you are here and that really worries me…”, then he looks at her, with a serious expression: “I know of a small cottage that is very secluded into an olive tree groove in the middle of the island. The owners are my friends and they have agreed to us using it. We should move there. I have mentioned it to Larry and he agrees with me”, she nods: “you may be correct. That may be a way for me to stay hidden and remain on Corfu”. They hug and kiss again. Then they pack a few things and drive to the cottage. When they arrive, Louisa looks around: “this is lovely, actually”, he wraps his arms around her and kisses her: “it’s very isolated. I hope you won’t feel too lonely here”, she smiles at him sweetly: “I will keep myself busy when you are not here”, he gives her a tender kiss: “and I will stay at home as much as I can, my love”, still hugging, they exchange a long love kiss.

For a few weeks things seem to go well. Spiros keeps doing his taxi driver job, mostly in the morning, then he goes back to the cottage. Louisa and Spiros get to spend many happy hours together. They are sitting on a bench by the door of the cottage. She leans her head on his shoulder and sighs: “this is so beautiful and relaxing, my love”, she raises her head and reaches for his lips. They kiss: “not as beautiful as you”, she smiles sweetly: “you are always so romantic, Spiro…”, he looks at her lovingly: “you make me like that, because I love you so much”, she looks into the depth of his beautiful black eyes: “and I love you”. He wraps her in his arms. They kiss, many times, lovingly. Then he makes sad eyes. She notices that: “what’s wrong?”, he answers with sad voice: “things are getting worse. Yesterday Germany has invaded Poland and today England and France have issued an ultimatum. They must withdraw their troops immediately”, “oh, I hope they will”, he makes a sad smile: “that’s unlikely”.

The next day, September 3rd, 1939. After his morning taxi job Spiros returns to the cottage. He hugs and kisses Louisa, then he makes a very serious face: “England and France have declared war to Germany this morning. Everybody in town is talking about it”, for a while she is quiet, wordless, then she whispers: “oh my God… not again…”, he looks at her: “if the Germans come to Corfu, you will be considered an enemy. They can take you as a prisoner of war. I can’t allow that. You must go to England”, she makes a sad smile: “I know… maybe in a few weeks…”, he nods: “and you must always stay here. Never go to town. Yesterday there was a group of men sitting at the café in the main square. They were speaking Italian. They were wearing civilian clothes but I am sure they are from the fascist army. They were talking about strategic locations on Corfu, the fort, the castle…”, she looks surprised: “how would you know? Do you understand Italian?”, he smiles: “I do. Most Corfiots do. Our history with Italy goes way back… to the Venetians… and the recent Italian occupation, during the Great War”. She looks worried and pensive now. He looks at her sweetly: “if you ever come across them, you must not speak English. Only Greek. Remember that”, she nods: “nai, agapi mou, to xero” (= yes, my love, I know). They kiss…

A few days later, Spiros is in town with his taxi. Louisa is at home, house cleaning, wearing her Greek clothes as she always does now. She hears the engine of a car. She makes a big smile and walks towards the house door. Suddenly, she freezes. She can hear the voice of two men. They are talking. They speak Italian. She runs to their bedroom at the back of the house. She stands by the window. She does not know what to do. Should she escape through the window, into the olive groove? What if they see her running? They’d probably be able to catch up on her quickly. Or should she wait? Maybe she can talk to them in Greek and convince them to leave. Or just delay them until Spiros returns home. He shouldn’t be long. She is still deliberating what to do, when she hears footsteps in the house. Within seconds a man walks into the bedroom: “hey, vieni a vedere cosa ho trovato qui” (= hey, come and see what I have found here), Louisa is looking down at the floor. She does not say anything. The second man arrives too: “non male, la signora” (= not bad, the lady), he walks up to her: “come ti chiami?”, (= what’s your name?), she does not speak. She keeps looking down. He puts his hand under her chin and lifts her head: “do you speak English?”, she does not respond. The other man speaks Greek with a strong accent: “iste Ellinida?” (= are you Greek?), she nods, but does not speak. The first man looks unconvinced: “I don’t believe it, not with those blue eyes. I think you are English”, she pretends to not understand. The second man grabs her arm: “greca o inglese, sei molto bella” (= Greek or English, you are very beautiful), she knows what that means. She looks down, pretending she doesn’t understand. The man reaches for her chin again and lifts her head up: “non fare la timida, bella” (= don’t act shy, beautiful), she is really scared now. Her eyes show it. The other man intercedes: “dai, andiamo via” (= come on, let’s go away), “aspetta, voglio divertirmi un po’” (= wait, I want to have some fun), he grabs Louisa’s face with his hands and kisses her, blocking her with her legs against the bed. She struggles to push him back, to move her face away, but she can’t. He is too strong. His tongue is pushing on her lips. She holds them closed. He keeps pushing until he manages to open her mouth. She bites his tongue. He screams: “puttana! Adesso ti do una lezione che non dimenticherai!” (= whore! Now I will teach you a lesson you won’t forget), he grabs her shoulders and begins pulling at her clothes. She screams very loudly: “Spiro!!!!!”, the man laughs: “chi e’ Spiro, tuo marito?” (= who is Spiro, your husband?), she keeps struggling, trying to free herself from his grip: “parakalo’, parakalo’” = please, please). In that moment Spiros rushes into the room. He has heard her scream. He sees the situation and he is extremely angry. However, he does his best to remain calm. He knows he can’t fight them alone. He walks up to Louisa. The man lets go of her. She rushes into Spiros’ arms, shaking. The man looks at Spiros: “e’ tua moglie?” (= is she your wife?), he nods: “si” (= yes), “e’ Greca?”, Spiros nods: “si, certo” (= yes, of course), “con quegli occhi blu?” (= with those blue eyes?), “e’ della Grecia del Nord, dove gli occhi blu sono comuni” (= she is from northern Greece where blue eyes are common). The man nods: “hai una bella moglie” (= you have a beautiful wife), Spiros does not answer. He keeps holding Louisa against his body. She is still shaking. The other man reaches for his friend’s arm and pulls at him: “dai, andiamo via” (come on, let’s leave). They walk towards the door, get into their car, and drive away.

Louisa and Spiros remain in their bedroom. She keeps shaking in his arms. He holds her until she calms down. He kisses her lovingly: “they have left, my love. You are safe now”. Then he takes a tote bag and puts her few things in it. He puts her documents in her handbag and hands it to her. Then he takes her hand and walks her to the car. As they are driving away, she looks at him: “where are we going?”, he looks at her with sad eyes: “you can’t stay here. It is too dangerous”. He drives straight to the British base. He knows some of the men there. They regularly use his taxi services. One of the guards at the main gates recognizes him: “hello Spiro, what brings you here?”, he points at Louisa: “she is a British citizen and she needs protection. She has been identified”, the guard nods: “wait a minute”. He walks back to the base and returns with a second man in civilian clothes. Louisa recognises him: “consul, I did not realize you were still here. I thought you and your family had left the island with the evacuation ship”, he smiles at her: “my wife and children have left. I have remained to do consular work for the British troops. I live on the base now. I thought you had left, Mrs. Durrell”, she looks at Spiros smiling sweetly: “I had reasons for wanting to be here”, the consul nods: “you should leave. Staying here has become too dangerous”, Spiros steps in: “we know. Can you help her leave?”, the consul nods: “we are evacuating the base. The army personnel and myself are leaving with a British Royal Navy frigate later today. We are allowed to host on board any British civilians who may still be on Corfu”, he turns towards Louisa: “Mrs. Durrell, you are welcome to leave with us”, she looks at Spiros. Her eyes fill with tears. He hugs her: “you must go, love. You can’t stay”, she is weeping in the crook of his neck: “I know…”. He keeps holding her in his arms. The consul is watching: “Mr. Halikiopoulos, if Mrs. Durrell sponsors your entry into England, you can go with us. I can issue a visa for you”, he makes a sad face: “I can’t abandon my children…”, he looks at Louisa: “I hope you understand. I can’t leave them here and I can’t take them away from their mother”, still crying, she nods: “I know…”. The consul looks at the guard: “can Mr. Halikiopoulos stay at the base until the ship leaves? I personally guarantee for him. He has been a loyal friend of the British community for many years”, the guard nods and opens the gate. Louisa and Spiros walk in. The consul shows them to the back of the base. They walk to a dock where a ship is being loaded. Spiros looks surprised: “I did not realize there was a dock here”, the consul nods: “it was built a few weeks ago, to give the Royal Navy direct access to the base”. He leads them to a quiet corner. A patch of grass with a few benches: “you can wait here until the ship leaves”, Louisa makes a sad smile: “thank you”. The consul leaves: “I will come and fetch you when all is ready for departure. I can’t tell you a specific time. As you can see, they are still loading the ship. It will probably be a few hours”.

They sit on the bench. Both very sad. She begins crying. He holds her in his arms. His eyes are full of tears too: “you must go, my love. These months together have been wonderful, but we knew you’d have to leave eventually”. She keeps crying. She is sobbing so much that she is hardly able to breathe: “I know, but it is still so hard…”, he is crying too. They kiss. A loving kiss. Still crying, she looks into his eyes: “what will you do now, love?”, “I will return to our house and wait for you to return to me, my love”, she keeps crying. He gently wipes her tears: “I have a question for you before you leave, my love”, she looks at him, he speaks with soft loving voice: “when you return, when we can be together again, will you marry me? My divorce will have gone through by then”, she wraps her arms around his neck and gives him a long kiss: “of course, my love”, he makes a sweet smile, then he takes a small box out of his pocket: “I was waiting for my divorce to be finalized, but…”, he opens it and takes out a ring: “this was my grandmother’s”, he puts it on her ring finger. It fits perfectly, she is sobbing now: “thank you so much my love, it is very beautiful”, he smiles sweetly: “nothing can match your beauty, my beloved fiancée”. She smiles at him lovingly. They kiss again, many times. “I love you”, "I love you too”.

They sit on the bench for the next 3 hours, hugging, kissing, crying… at some point, Louisa suddenly looks at Spiros with worried eyes: “how about Larry?”, her sorrow for having to leave Spiro almost made her forget her son. “I will tell him you had to leave and I will tell him he has to go into hiding. If his friends can’t help him with that, I will find a place for him. I will look after him as if he was my son”, she nods and whispers: “thank you”. They hug and kiss again. Many times, until the consul approaches: “the ship is ready. We need to board now, Mrs. Durrell”, she nods and gets up. Her legs are shaking. Spiros gives her one last hug and a long kiss: “have a safe trip, my love. Let me know when you arrive”, she is crying: “goodbye, my love”, then she walks towards the consul who is waiting a few meters away, discretely looking the other way. She takes his arm and they walk to the ship together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this gave our two lovers some time together. But the fact is that WW2 happened and the Durrells did leave Corfu. They had no choice. Even Larry and his wife Nancy ended up leaving Corfu. They moved to Athens first, then Kalamata, then Crete, then Alexandria, Egypt. 
> 
> Even Margot, who in real life retuned to Corfu, ended up leaving it after Christmas, 1939. Margaret Durrell returned to England with her mother and younger brothers but shortly after that decided to return to Corfu which she said felt like home. She hid with Greek friends, dressing like a Greek. Interestingly, she hid with the family Kondos. The father was the chief of police when Leslie was a member. Also, Leslie had a relationship with their daughter Maria, which ended up with some dramatic developments. When her family found out and wanted to kill her, the Durrells shipped Maria to England. After they also returned to England, Maria moved in with them as a live-in maid. She ended up having Leslie's child (Anthony, in 1945). Leslie never did have anything to do with the child, though. Maria raised him as a single mother, living in a council house in Bournemouth. 
> 
> In the next two chapters you will see my take on how Louisa and Spiros deal with the reality of history.


	3. Goodbye Corfu, goodbye love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Separated by history. Forever bond by their strong love. And that of her children...

For the second time in a few months, Louisa is standing on the deck of a ship. Many sailors in the blue British Royal Navy uniform are busy with departure maneuvers. Spiros is on the dock, waving his arms: “goodbye, my love”, she is sobbing, also waving her arms: “antio, agapi mou” (= goodbye, my love). The consul is standing nearby, watching that really sad scene. After the ship has navigated some distance from Corfu, Louisa sits on a bench, sobbing quietly. She sits there for a long time. Almost two hours, staring at the horizon, where the island of Corfu is becoming smaller and smaller. The consul respects her privacy and sits on another bench behind her, where she can’t see him. Waiting patiently. Eventually, she gets up. Her face has the marks of the tears she has shed. He walks up to her and smiles sweetly: “let me show you to your cabin, Mrs. Durrell”.

A few weeks later, it’s the end of September 1939. The ship docks at the port of Dover, south of London. Louisa and the consul get off: “thank you very much for all your help, consul”, “have a safe stay in England, Mrs. Durrell. I hope you can return to Corfu soon”, she smiles: “me too…”. Then she hears a familiar voice: “Louisa!!!”, she turns and she is surprised to see aunt Patience waiving her arm. She walks up to her: “how did you know I was on this ship? I did not have time to let anybody know”, aunt Patience smiles: “Mr. Halikiopoulos has sent us a letter and a telegram. He told us you had to leave suddenly and he gave us the name of the ship. I telephoned the Royal Navy’s main office and they told me the expected arrival day. Let’s go home now”. When they arrive at aunt Patience’s house, they find her mother Sarah who welcomes Louisa warmly. Louisa looks around: “where are my children?”, the two women smile, then great-aunt Sarah explains: “when they learned you were returning, they went to Bournemouth and bought a house there. It’s a lovely house at 52 St Albans Avenue”, Patience continues: “and Margot used her father’s inheritance to buy a large house right across the street from it, at 51 St Albans Avenue. She has just completed renovations to turn it into a guest house, with multiple small flats”. Louisa seems surprised: “oh, that’s an interesting idea!”, aunt Patience laughs: “well, I hope it’s a good idea because I have suggested it to her. I thought she needed a source of income that would give her financial independence”, Louisa nods: “yes, I think it’s a very good idea. And it protects the capital”, Patience nods: “yes, she can always sell the house and recover her money. Louisa smiles: “brilliant, thank you for thinking of it, Patience”.

Patience continues: “Leslie and Gerry are doing very well too. Leslie is working for the Royal Air Force (RAF) factory near Bournemouth and he seems very happy. Gerry is attending high school, working part time in a pet shop. Louisa smiles: “why am I not surprised to learn that?”, aunt Patience nods: “he is very fond of animals”, Louisa smiles: “I know, he had a whole zoo on Corfu”, aunt Patience smiles: “apparently he has already begun bringing animals home and housing them in cages in the back garden of your and Margot’s new houses. Louisa laughs: “of course he would!”.

Then she sits on the sofa and sighs. Patience smiles at her sweetly: “you look tired”, she shakes her head: “I am not, really. I had plenty of time to rest on the ship. At least physically…”, Patience sits next to her and looks at her with sweet eyes: “the children have told us about Spiro. They speak about him very fondly. It sounds like he is a very good man. I am very sorry you had to leave him, my dear”, she nods. Her eyes fill with tears: “it is very difficult…”, aunt Patience puts an arm on her shoulders: “I know… I was separated from my husband during the Great War. It was difficult, but he returned eventually and we were happy together for many years after that. You will find that happiness too. The war will end eventually”, Louisa nods: “I know…”. Aunt Patience makes a very sweet smile. She gets up and returns with a small box: “in the meanwhile you will have these and, no doubt, many more to come”. Louisa takes the box and opens it. It is full of letters from Spiros. She takes them with shaky hands and begins crying. Aunt Patience wipes her tears with her handkerchief: “they come in regularly. All addressed to you. I think he writes every day”, she makes a sad smile: “yes, we promised we’d do that”. She opens her handbag and shows a stack of letters: “I wrote these on the ship. Now I need to go to the post office to send them.”. Aunt Patience smiles: “there is one nearby. Let’s go, I will show you where it is”. They walk to the post office where Louisa posts her letters for Spiros, then she sends him a telegram: _arrived safely. New address: 52 St Albans Avenue, Bournemouth, UK. Miss you. Love you, Louisa._

A few hours later, on Corfu, Spiros is at the house. Larry has come by briefly. They are having tea together when the postman arrives: “tilegrafima!”. Spiros takes it, reads it, and hands it to Larry. He reads it and smiles: “I am happy they went back to Bournemouth. It’s a nice city. We lived there before coming here”, Spiros nods: “I know. I am happy she is back in a familiar place. I hope it will help her adjust to her new life more easily”, Larry smiles. Spiros makes a deep sigh, staring at Louisa’s framed photo. In that moment Larry notices that he isn’t wearing his wedding band anymore. He doesn’t comment on it. He doesn’t need to. They sit quietly for a while. Then Larry gets up: “I should go. I can’t stay too long”, Spiros nods: “keep safe, Larry”, he smiles: “I will. And I will visit you again soon”.

The day after her arrival in England Louisa takes the train to Bournemouth and reunites with her children. Leslie picks her up at the train station. Grabs her suitcase and walks to a car: “oh I did not realize you had a car, Leslie”, he smiles: “I found it second hand for a good price. Spiros taught me how to drive and that has come really handy now. Driving to work saves me lots of time on the bus”. When they get to the house Margot and Gerry welcome their mother. They sit down for tea and catch up on the few months they have been apart. Louisa is looking around: “Patience and Sarah were correct. This house is really nice. Such a good choice”, Gerry smiles: “it has 4 bedrooms. One each for us, plus a guest room”, Louisa smiles: “that’s perfect. I am still hoping Larry will join us here eventually”, then she turns to Margot: “your guest house is perfect too. I hope you have good tenants”, Margot laughs: “they are very good. All really nice people”, Gerry laughs: “and crazy…”, Louisa looks perplexed. Margot laughs too: “some of them are a bit eccentric but they are all very nice, and they do tolerate your animals, brother, even the piton. That master of escape…”, Louisa smiles: “I am glad to learn that. I’d love to meet them at some point”, Margot smiles: “you will, mother, but not now. Let’s have you settle back in Bournemouth, first. Then I may ask for help at times”, “I’d be happy to help, darling”, Leslie steps in: “we have contacted our old friends, the Browns, and they say they’d be very happy to meet up with you at some point”, Louisa smiles: “that would be nice. I will write to them”, the children laugh. Gerry gets up and walks to a small desk in a corner of the living room. He points at a telephone: “you can do better than that, mother. You can ring them. Their number is written in this address book”. Louisa smiles: “that’s very good. I can certainly appreciate the luxuries we can have here that we did not have on Corfu”, Margot smiles: “including electricity. We even have a refrigerator now”, Louisa smiles: “that’s good. No more ice delivery for us”.

Over the next several weeks, Louisa and Spiros have to learn to live apart. They continue writing to each other every day, even if postal delivery is not always reliable. Sometimes days go by without any letters, then suddenly a few arrive at the same time. They are both very happy when they receive letters and spend long hours reading them. Gerry is sitting on a sofa, reading a Zoology book. He lifts his head: “mother you must have memorized that letter by now. You keep reading it over and over”, she smiles sweetly: “I know it’s silly, but it helps me…”, her eyes are very sad now, full of tears. Gerry gets up, sits next to her and hugs her: “I am so sorry, mother. I did not mean to make you cry. Of course, you’d want to read those letters many times”, she nods: “They are all I have from him now…”, she is struggling to hold her tears back. Gerry pulls her onto his chest. She leans on him and begins crying: “I miss him so much…”. She continues crying for a while, until she calms down. She lifts her head up: “I am sorry…”, he smiles sweetly: “there is nothing you should be sorry about, mother. You miss him. I understand that”, she whispers: “thank you, baby”, he sounds annoyed now: “please, don’t call me baby, mother”, she smiles sweetly: “fine, fine, sorry, baby”. Then she realizes she has just said it again, she blushes: “sorry…”. They both laugh.

One afternoon, Louisa is at home alone. Leslie is at work and Gerry is at the nearby park, collecting animals. The phone rings. She gets up and answers it: “international call for you, madam”, then she hears his voice: “Louisa, it’s me…”, she can’t believe it. She suddenly begins crying and can hardly speak. She hears his voice again “love, can you hear me? Is the line good?”, she answers with weepy voice: “yes, my love, I can hear you. I was just so surprised to hear your voice…”, her voice cracks. She can’t stop crying. He speaks sweetly: “don’t cry, my love. It’s me”, she replies with shaky voice: “but… how? There are no telephones on Corfu”, she hears the Spiros-typical happy laugh she loves so much: “I took the ferry to Igoumenitsa so that I could ring you”, she keeps crying so hard she can hardly speak. He can hear her sobs: “my love, if I knew it’d make you so sad, I wouldn’t have rung you”, she answers in between her sobs: “silly you, I am not sad. These are happy tears, because I can hear your voice again, love. Please keep talking”, he does, with very sweet voice. He does most of the talking because for several minutes she just keeps crying. At some point he becomes serious: “I must let you go, now, my love. I am running out of money and I don’t have more I can put in the phone”, she moans: “no, please, I want to hear your voice longer. When the money runs out, call me back, my love. You can call collect”, he seems unsure: “I should be paying…”, she speaks forcefully now: “do call collect, love. I have wasted all of your money with silly tears. The least I can do is pay for the rest of our conversation”, “fine, fine, I will. Sorry love, the money is ….”, the line falls. Louisa hangs up, but remains seated by the phone until it rings again: “there is a collect call for you, madam. Its’ from Greece. Do you accept it?”, “yes, yes, of course I accept it”, then she hears his voice again: “my love, I am so happy you have rung back”, he speaks sweetly: “well, I couldn’t allow our call to end without telling you how much I love you”, she smiles very sweetly: “I love you too”, they continue talking for several minutes, until: “my love, this time I really must let you go. The ferry back to Corfu will be departing shortly. I will ring you again. As soon as I can save the money for the trip and the call”, “love, lets agree on this. You pay for the ferry and I pay for the call. Just call me collect each time you can make it to Igoumenitsa”, he sounds unsure: “but… you shouldn’t have to pay…”. She continues: “please, stop that proud man attitude, love. I am so happy to hear your voice right now that I’d do anything to hear it again. You will need to save less money if you only pay for the ferry. This means we can talk more often”, he answers with very sweet voice: “fine, my love, I will call collect. I promise. I really need to go now. I love you so much, Louisa”, her eyes fill up with tears again: “and I love you, Spiro. Very much”, she hears his voice one last time: “goodbye, my love, I will ring you again, as soon as I can”. Then she hears the click of the end of the conversation.

For a few minutes she remains seated by the phone, hugging the receiver to her chest, as if it was Spiros. Then she gets up and sits on the sofa. She closes her eyes. She can still hear his voice. She is so happy… and so sad… he so far away… She begins crying. Gerry walks in, with his fishing gear. She lifts her head. He sees her tears and walks up to her: “mother…”, he hugs her. She leans against him. Her little boy who has become her support lately, "what’s wrong mother? Still thinking about Spiro?”, she nods: “he’s just telephoned”, then she tells Gerry about Spiros’ trip to Igoumenitsa. Gerry smiles: “it is so good that you can now hear each other’s voice”, she nods and continues weeping on her son’s chest until she calms down: “thank you…”, he interrupts: “don’t you say that!”, she looks perplexed: “what?”, he laughs: “you were going to say baby!”, she laughs too: “oh, that is so true!”, he shakes his head: “hopeless…”. They both laugh.

Weeks go by where they follow their new routine. Writing letters and talking on the phone whenever he manages to get to Igoumenitsa. Louisa makes sure she is always at home at the time she knows those calls may come in, when the Corfu ferry arrives in Igoumenitsa. She is disappointed when the calls don’t arrive and so very happy when they do. She also begins exploring Bournemouth. She often takes the bus and goes places. One day she visits her old friends, the Browns. On other days she goes to the Bournemouth beach. Sometimes she takes strolls to nearby Queen’s park, where she often finds Gerry, looking for animals in the woods or in the ponds.

It’s the end of November 1939. Margot has made a large pot of stew. She puts some in a smaller container. She looks up: “Gerry, I am going to bring this to mother. I am worried that when you and Leslie are not there she does not make proper meals for herself. She has been rather down since her return from Greece. Gerry nods. He knows: “I wish there was something we could do, she really misses him. She is always reading his letters. Over and over… and she cries a lot…”, Margot nods with a sad smile: “I know… I only hope she doesn’t start drinking again”, Gerry smiles: “I don’t think she will. She has told me Spiro has made her promise she wouldn’t do that”, Margot nods happily: “I am glad… gosh it really is too bad they can’t be together. Well, at least we can make sure she eats properly, to keep her healthy until she can return to Corfu”. She picks up the food and walks to the house across the road. She knocks on the door. Nobody answers. She knocks again, several times. Still no answer. She rings the bell. Still no answer. Then she uses her own key to open the door. She steps in: “mother?!? Are you here? I have brought you dinner”. The house is quiet. She walks in and puts the container on the kitchen counter. Then she enters the living room. She goes to the writing desk to fetch paper to write a note for her mother. The writing desk is busy. There are two letters. She knows she shouldn’t but curiosity wins. She picks up the first. It’s not her mother’s handwriting. She reads it.

_Louisa, my love:_

_After several days with no postal delivery, today I have finally received your letters. I think I have received all of them. There is no gap in the dates. When I saw so many letters from you, my love, I was so happy. I’ve spent most of my day reading them all, many times. Then happiness turned to sadness. Because you are not here with me. Because all I have from you is letters. So I decided to use some of the small amount of petrol I could find with wartime restrictions to drive myself to ‘our’ beach. I sat on the sand and closed my eyes. My thoughts went back to that magical day when we first declared our love to each other. When you were mine for the first time. I felt the softness of your lips on mine. Your body under mine. Joined. The way we are meant to be. My sadness lifted. I felt so happy again. The sensations were so strong and felt so real that for a moment I thought you were there, with me. But you weren’t and my sadness returned. So I went back home, your house, our home when you return to me. I sat on the veranda until evening. At that point Larry arrived. He doesn’t come home very often. He is being in hiding more and more. We made tea and talked about you. About the happy times when you were here. We also talked about the war but I am not going to tell you about those conversations. I know censorship controls our post. _

_I so wish this war was over and you could return. Meanwhile, please don’t stop writing, even when there are gaps in postal delivery. Even if some of our letters are lost. Your letters are my lifeline. They are what allows me to keep going, day after day. To face these difficult times. The war, the food rationing, the sadness for missing you so much._

_I am sending all my love, agapi mou, knowing one day you will return to me._

_I love you, Louisa. I always will._

_Spiros_

Margot wipes a tear, puts the letter down and picks up the one her mother has been writing.

_My beloved Spiros:_

_I was happy to receive your letter dated October 23 rd. I am glad to learn that you are still receiving my letters, despite the irregular postal service. I don’t know what I would do if your letters stopped coming. You say mine are your lifeline. Well, yours are my lifeline. I read them so many times, I am sure I have memorized them all. I also cry, when I receive them, at the thought that we have to be apart. Today I cried when I read about your trip to ‘our’ beach. I cried because I do that too. Several times a week, I take the bus to the Bournemouth beach. It is a large beach. Beautiful, even. But the landscape is not like Corfu. And the weather certainly isn’t. I sit on a bench and close my eyes. I listen to the sound of the waves. The calls of the seagulls. And for a moment it feels like I am back in Greece. On our beach. With you. I see myself running along the shore. Like I did on that day. Then I reach you. Kiss you. Tell you I love you. We make love. Many times. And I feel joy. Happiness. I sit there, with my eyes closed, dreaming. Some days hours go by before I reopen my eyes. Then I see the Bournemouth beach and I am back to reality. I cry. Always. The disappointment is so strong. But I wouldn’t stop. I keep going back. Because those dreams of us together give me a sense of peace and joy that I can never find otherwise._

_Sometimes I get up from that bench and I walk to the docks. I watch the few ferries that still make the trip across the channel. I wish I could just hop on one of those. Then take the trains south. All the way to Greece. To you. But I know I can’t. And I cry._

_I am sorry if this letter is so sad. That’s how I am feeling today. When we had to part we promised we’d write to each other every day. To share everything. Everything we do. Everything we feel. So that we can be close. As if we were together. Well, this I how I feel on most days. And I wanted you to know it. Because we promised. Because I promised, my love._

_Thank you for the news about Larry. I am happy to learn he is well. I always worry about my child. So far away. In a war zone. Just like I always worry about you. Please keep safe, my love. Until we can be together again. Our life here goes on a usual. Gerry is attending high school and working part time at the pet shop. He is happy with his animals. He keeps bringing home more and more. By now my and Margot’s back gardens are full of cages. He says he wants to have his own zoo one day. I don’t doubt he will. Leslie is working at the RAF factory. He seems happy, even if he was disappointed when he was not enlisted for active duty because of his ruptured tympanic membrane. I was so upset the day he got into a fight in school and his eardrum was permanently lesioned. Well, now I am grateful that is what is keeping him safely away from the war. Margot’s guest house is always busy, with all sort of interesting characters. She is managing it really well. She has matured so much and I am so proud of the strong young woman she has become. Sometimes I help her. It helps me too. It distracts me from the melancholy of missing you so much._

_Writing this letter has made me want to find that blissful daydream of us together. I am going to take the bus to the Bournemouth beach now. I will post this letter when I return, hoping it will find its way to you quickly._

_In this writing I am sending my heart which is so full of love for you, hoping I will soon be able to catch one of those ferries and be with you again._

_With all my love,_

_Louisa_

Margot is weeping now. She puts her mother’s letter down, then she sits on the sofa. Crying. She knew her mother was sad without Spiros. She knew she loved him. She did not realize how very deeply sad she truly was. And she did not know about her trips to the Bournemouth beach.

She returns to her house. Gerry is still there, tending to his animals. Leslie walks in too. Margot greets him: “hello brother, why don’t you join us for dinner? Mother is still out”. The siblings sit at her dinner table and enjoy their meal. Margot speaks with sad voice: “today I went to mother’s house while she was not there. I saw letters on her writing desk. I know I shouldn’t have, but I’ve read them. They were truly heartbreaking. My God, she misses him so much. I knew it was being hard for her. I just never realized how truly, deeply hurt she was”, Gerry and Leslie make sad smiles. Leslie speaks first: “we know it. We live with her. We can see it every day”, Gerry nods: “she is always sad. Even when she smiles and laughs, it is obvious she is forcing herself. For us”, Leslie continues: “she needs to be with him. We are all old enough to look after ourselves. Even Gerry. I wish she could just go back there”, Margot sighs: “well, she can’t and it’s up to us, her children, to cheer her up, until she can return to Corfu”, Gerry smiles: “yes, let’s find something fun for us to do together and distract her from her sadness”, Leslie nods: “her birthday is in January… we could do something then”, Margot smiles: “oh I am not sure about that, brother. She is always very grumpy at the idea of aging”, Gerry laughs: “she is, but we may plan a surprise party. Invite all of her friends, including the friends from Corfu who live in England now”, Margot smiles in agreement: “that’s a very good idea. I will ring Florence Petridis and Mary Stephanides. I will also see if I can reach Sven and Viggo. Leslie smiles: “I think the countess has moved to England too. Mother has mentioned that. She went to France first, but moved to England when the situation became too dangerous there. Her butler Dennis is with her. I will find their address in mother’s desk, so that we can invite them too”, Margot makes a happy smile: “excellent. The more the merrier. We can hold the party here and keep it a complete surprise for her”, Gerry smiles: “we should make Greek food”, Leslie nods: “she eats enough only when we make Greek food”, Gerry agrees: “true, she doesn’t seem to enjoy anything anymore. Not even the Indian recipes she makes so well and she used to like so much”, Margot smiles: “it is settled, then. On her 54th birthday, on January 16th, 1940, we will have a Greek party here”.

Over the next several days Margot, Leslie, and Gerry busy themselves planning the surprise party for their mother. They are sitting on the sofa, at Margot’s house, talking about it. Margot is holding a small notepad: “everyone has been contacted. They have all agreed to travel to Bournemouth. They will get here the morning of her birthday and they will stay in some of my suites that night”, then she sits back, looks at her siblings, and makes an enigmatic smile: “I had a crazy idea, brothers. And I have acted on it”, they both look at her, curious. Margot continues: “I had a letter exchange with Larry who confirmed my idea was feasible. So, I went ahead with it. Here it is: it may be too dangerous for us, British nationals, to travel across Europe, especially Mussolini’s Italy. However, the Greek government has been taking pro-fascist and pro-Nazi positions. So, I thought it may be safe for Greek nationals to travel. When Larry agreed with me, I sent a letter to Spiro. I said I’d like to cover for the cost of bringing him here as a surprise birthday gift for mother. He could stay a few weeks, then return to his children”, Gerry makes a wide smile: “oh that’s a brilliant idea, sister”, Leslie smiles happily: “brilliant indeed. If he accepts, I’d be happy to contribute to the cost of the tickets”, Gerry nods: “me too. I do have some savings. I so hope he will agree!”, she takes out a letter and hands it to him: “this arrived with the morning post”, Gerry holds it between him and Leslie so that they can both read it. Leslie makes a happy face: “he says he will come!”, Gerry looks happy too: “and he will keep it a surprise from mother”, Margot smiles: “yes, and he says he will ring me to sort the details. He has been going to Igoumenitsa every couple of weeks to make telephone calls to mother”, Leslie smiles: “oh, now I understand those collect call charges from Greece I have seen on the telephone bill. I thought it may be Spiro, but there are no telephone lines on Corfu, so I was wondering”, Gerry explains: “there are telephone lines in many cities on the mainland. Spiro goes there to ring mother whenever he has enough money for the ferry ride”, Leslie smiles: “gosh, that is so bloody romantic…”, Margot smiles sweetly: “it sure is…”.

A few days later Margot’s telephone rings: “hello… Spiro, it’s you!”, “Margot I am in Igoumenitsa to ring your mother and I rang even you because there is something important I’d like to discuss. I have talked to Dimitra about my trip to England. We talked about our children. We are both very worried about their safety. We have agreed that they’d be much safer in England, so we now think we should all move to England, for the duration of the war”, Margot interrupts excited: “oh that would be wonderful, Spiro”, he makes one of his happy laughs, but then his voice turns sad: “it would, but Dimitra and I don’t have enough money to buy tickets for the 4 of us. The war has caused a massive devaluation of the Greek drachma. Our savings are suddenly worth very little outside of Greece”, Margot interrupts: “I can buy all of those tickets, Spiro. I will go to my bank later and transfer the money to your account”, “thank you so much, Margot. I will return it all as soon as I find a job in England”, “you don’t need to, Spiro. This is our gift for mother’s birthday, remember?”, “well, at least I will reimburse you for the tickets for Dimitra and my children”, “fine, Spiro, we can discuss that once you are all here. Just let me know the details of your trip once you have them”, “there is one more thing, Margot. When your mother left Greece the British consul said that for visas to England we need a British sponsor. I think it means we need a letter of invitation from someone in Britain who guarantees hosting and supporting us when we arrive. Would you be our sponsor, Margot?”, “of course, Spiro, I am happy to do that. I actually have an empty suite in my guest house. Dimitra and the children can stay there. I assume you will stay with mother…”, she hears a chuckle, “of course, Margot, I wouldn’t stay anywhere else”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So now we know how they can be together forever, whether that truly happened in their lives or not...
> 
> The addresses in this chapter are both real. When they returned to England, Louisa, Margot, Leslie, and Gerry stayed in a rental flat in London for a few months (they did not stay with aunt Patience. I have made that up). However, they did not like living in London, so Louisa bought the house at 52 St Albans Ave in Bournemouth and by September 1939 they had settled back there. 
> 
> The address of Margot's guest house, 51 St Albans ave, right across the road from Louisa's house, is historically correct. However, what is not correct is the timing of it. As I've mentioned before, Margot remained in England for a short time, then returned to Corfu where she hid with Greek friends for several months. During this time she became involved with Jack Breeze, a British RAF (Royal Air Force) engineer stationed on Corfu, who eventually convinced her to return to England (end of 1939). He joined her there in early 1940. They got married in Bournemouth, then she followed him when he was posted to South Africa. After the end of the war, Margot returned to Bournemouth, divorced with two children, Gerry and Nicholas. Following aunt Patience's advice, in 1947 she used her father's inheritance (4,000 pounds) to buy the house across the street from her mother, which she ran as a guest house. So that was later than I made it happen in this chapter.
> 
> The jobs found by Gerry and Leslie are true to the historic facts. During the war Leslie was exonerated from active duty because of his lesioned eardrum and instead worked at the RAF factory near Bournemouth. Gerry initially found jobs in pet stores until he turned 18 in 1943. At that point, he received the call from the army but was exonerated from active duty for health reasons (heavy catarrh in his airways) and did his war effort on a farm. With animals, of course...
> 
> One other thing that is historically correct is that Gerry brought home all sorts of animals and kept them in his mother's and sister's back gardens and garages. Especially after the war. He used his share of their father's inheritance to finance animal collecting trips around the world. He then sold those animals to various zoos, and used the revenue to finance further trips. Eventually, he set up his own zoo on Jersey island in the British channel, still run today, financed by a foundation he set up largely with the earnings from his famous books.
> 
> All historic information I am reporting here is from Michael Haag's book "the Durrells of Corfu", which I purchased on amazon. If you are interested in this really cool family, I highly recommend it.


	4. Together Forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The (happy) ending of this mini epic.

Tuesday, January 9th, 1940. Spiros, Dimitra, Mihalis, and Maria are at the Corfu Town Port. Their families and friends are there too. They say their goodbyes, then they board the ferry to Brindisi, in Apulia, the heel of the Italian ‘booth’. On the ferry, they spend the night in a shared cabin. It feels strange to travel as a family while they haven’t been one for a long time. Spiros changes in the bathroom, then he goes to his coot and turns towards the wall, to give Dimitra privacy. The next morning, they are in Italy. The Italian authorities are pleased at their fluent Italian and when they tell them they wish to visit Italy to support the fascist regime, they grant them a tourist visa. When they exit the port of Brindisi, Spiros calls a taxi: “alla stazione dei treni per favore” (= to the train station, please). Then they use the first of their many train tickets. All arranged by a travel agency in Corfu, paid for with the money Margot has sent to them. They go to Bari first, then they take another train to Bologna. Then one to Torino. The trains are slow. The Italian army stops all trains rather frequently, for random document controls that last hours on end. Luckily, nobody seems to be bothered by this Greek family on a trip to see relatives: “dove state andando?”, (= where are you going?), Spiros and Dimitra use their fluent Italian to answer all of the questions. The further north they travel, the more they give their next ‘official’ destination: “a trovare dei parenti a Parigi. Ecco la lettera d’invito” (= to visit relatives in Paris. Here is the invitation letter). They show a letter Larry has given to them. From one of his French friends. Of course, they don’t reveal their final destination. Not while they are in a country that is an enemy of England.

The trip is long and tedious. The children are kept entertained with several toys, books, and coloring books their parents have brought with them. When he is not busy with his children, Spiros spends most of his time staring out of the window. He can’t wait for the trip to be over. He can hardly believe in a short few days he will be holding Louisa in his arms again. He tries to imagine the moment of their first meeting. When she realizes he is there, with her. And he is there to stay. They will be together. Always. Never to part again. At the thought, he makes a very sweet smile and wipes a tear. Dimitra notices that. She has Maria in her lap. She is reading a Greek children’s book for her. They are alone in their compartment. Maria looks at her mother: “mommy, why is daddy so quiet?”, Dimitra makes a worried face, then she smiles sweetly and answers in Greek: “remember, darling, we are not to speak English here. It’s like a game. In order to win it, we must never speak English for as long as we are in Italy”, the little girl continues in Greek: “I am sorry mommy, I forgot”, she smiles at her sweetly: “I know you didn’t mean it. Just be more careful, darling”, the little girl looks at her father. He is oblivious of their dialogue: “so why is daddy so serious?”, Dimitra smiles: “he is not serious, he is just thinking”, “about what? He was crying earlier. Why is he sad?”, her mother hugs her: “I think that was a happy tear”, “happy?”, “because he is going to see Louisa again”. Hearing the name of his beloved shakes him off his daydream. He smiles at them. Maria looks at him directly: “are you happy that we are going to see Louisa, daddy?’, he makes a sweet smile: “I am very happy. How about you, darling? Are you happy that we will see her soon?”, she smiles: “I am very happy. She is really nice and she makes very good biscuits and scones”, they all laugh. Dimitra laughs too. By now she accepts Spiros’ new relationship and she is actually happy that her children are in good terms with Louisa. She knows she has been a loving step mother and that can only be a good thing.

Two days later, they are in Torino. They board the train to Lyon. Shortly after that, they reach the border with France. The train is stopped by the French authorities for hours. The custom agents go on board and carefully check the documents of each passenger. They also ask lots of questions. Dimitra and Spiros stop speaking Italian. It’s not good to show they know that language. France is at war with Italy’s ally, Germany. Spiros speaks a bit of French and for the rest, they use English. Dimitra whispers to the children in Greek: “you can speak English now. We are leaving Italy and we won that game”. The French guards check their passports, documents, and they carefully read the letter from Larry’s friends. They seem happy with the paperwork and let them through, stamping a French visa on their Greek passports. Eventually, the train begins moving again. Spiros and Dimitra breathe a big sigh of relief. They are finally out of Mussolini’s country. In Lyon, they take the train to Paris. At the station, they find an eccentric-looking young couple waiting for them, holding a sign written in Greek: Σπύρος, Δήμητρα, Μιχάλης, Μαρία (= Spiros, Dimitra, Mihalis, Maria). They are Larry’s friends. Young newlyweds, both aspiring writers. They take them to their apartment and host them overnight. Spiros and Dimitra are very grateful. Larry’s friend smiles: “Larry is a very good friend and a fantastic writer. He said you are family, Spiro. As such, you are our friend”, Spiros smiles sweetly: “thank you very much. After 3 days on the Italian trains, sleeping in a real bed will be a nice change”, Dimitra smiles: “not to mention being able to take a bath”, Larry’s friend laughs: “feel free”, and she points at the bathroom’s door: “here are towels for you”, Dimitra turns to the children: “time for your baths, children. Who wants to go first?”, Maria jumps up and down, excited: “me, me!!”, Mihalis laughs: “go right ahead, sister”, Dimitra makes a stern voice: “you will be next, Mihalis, don’t you think you can skip this”, Spiros laughs, Dimitra smiles at him: “you’d better freshen up too, sir. You don’t want to be all stinky when you meet your girlfriend”, he sniffs under his own armpit, makes a funny disgusted face, and laughs: “indeed, I’d better take that bath too, after you are all done”. Larry’s friends laugh too. They are not surprised by that exchange. Larry has written to them and has explained the situation. It’s nothing unusual for their bohemian lot, really.

The next day, January 14th, 1940, is two days before Louisa’s birthday, and she is completely oblivious of her children’s plans and Spiros’ trip. Larry’s friends take Spiros, Dimitra, Mihalis, and Maria to the station where they take their last train, to the port city of Le Havre, in northern France. That evening, Margot is at home, doing the accounting for her guest house. The phone rings: “hello… Spiro! How’s your trip coming along?”, “it’s all good, Margot. We are in France. Larry’s friends were very helpful. We have just arrived at Le Havre. Our ferry to Portsmouth is tomorrow morning. We will arrive at 12PM”, “excellent, Spiro. Leslie will be there with his car”.

January 15th, 1940. The day before Louisa’s birthday. Two hours after their arrival, Spiros, Dimitra, Michalis, and Maria walk out of the custom building of Portsmouth. Leslie waves his arm: “Spiroooo, I am here!!”, they all smile and approach him: “all done? All paperwork good?”, Spiros makes a big happy smile: “all good. With Margot’s letter, they allowed us in easily”, Dimitra smiles: “the fact that the whole family speaks English helped too, especially Maria’s chattiness”, Spiros laughs: “yes, she charmed all of the custom agents. I am so happy we decided to continue speaking English at home when we returned from Chicago”, Dimitra smiles: “well, raising our children bilingual was a good idea we easily agreed upon”, they all sit in the car and drive to Bournemouth which is not far.

In the car, the children are excited to see snow on the ground, especially Maria: “so that white stuff is snow!?!? That is so fantastic!”, Mihalis scoffs: “it’s just a little. There was a lot more in Chicago”, Dimitra smiles sweetly: “Maria was very young when we left America. She can’t remember that. Then she turns to Maria: “yes koukla mou (= my doll), those are a few centimeters of snow you are seeing”, Leslie smiles: “the weather man on the wireless said this is being one of the coldest Januaries on record for Bournemouth. That amount of snow on the ground is unusual for here. And the nights are being chillier than normal, but certainly not as cold as Illinois”.

Spiros does not participate in the conversation. He looks tense: “how is your mother, Leslie?”, “health wise, she is quite good, but she is very sad. She really misses you, Spiro”, he smiles sweetly: “and I miss her…”. He is all fidgety. He can’t wait to see her. When they reach the outskirts of Bournemouth Leslie stops at a petrol station. He uses one of their few coupons (due to wartime petrol restrictions) to refill the petrol tank, then he gets off the car and points at a telephone kiosk: “now I will ring Margot so that she can distract mother while we get into her house, to make sure she is not watching out of her window when we arrive. We don’t want to spoil the surprise!”.

When they get there, they unload the baggage and enter Margot’s house. She is on the phone: “I must let you go now, mother, new house guests have just arrived”. She walks up to them and greets them all. Spiros hugs her then he makes a tense smile, pointing at the house across the road: “she is there, isn’t she?”, Margot nods, he continues with a sweet smile: “so close… finally…”, he walks to the door and reaches for the handle”, Margot stops him: “wait just a few minutes, Spiro. We have plans for how you will meet. All part of her birthday surprise”, he looks at her puzzled: “wait? After we came all the way, now you want me to wait?”, he turns towards the door and reaches for the handle again: “I can’t wait Margot… I must see her…”, she gently stops him again, then she calls: “Gerryyy!!!!”, Gerry arrives running from her back garden where he was tending to his animals. He sees the new arrivals and greets them, hugging Spiros. Margot looks at her brother: “it’s time to implement our plan. And quickly so. Mr. Greek lover, here, is very impatient to see mother”, Gerry makes a big smile: “go with me, Spiro, then he turns to Margot and winks: “time for you to distract our birthday girl”, Margot smiles, picks up the phone, and dials a number: “mother, I am preparing Gerry’s favorite dinner, chicken curry, and I wanted to double check the recipe with you…”. While Margot is on the phone with Louisa, Gerry and Spiros wear their coats, scarves, and gloves and leave the house.

As soon as they are outside, Spiros begins crossing the road. Gerry grabs his arm and pulls: “this way, Spiro”, he seems perplexed: “why?”, Gerry smiles: “trust us, it will be a nice reunion. One the two of you will remember. Margot had a very romantic idea”. Spiros still seems unsure, but he follows Gerry. They go to the end of the road and take a city bus. They sit and Gerry smiles: “it is not far, just a few stops. We will be there in less than 10 minutes. Let me explain our plan. When we get there…”.

When she is done with her phone call, Margot turns to Dimitra and the children and smiles: “welcome to England! Let me show you to your suite. It has 3 beds, so it should work very well for you”, Dimitra smiles: “thank you very much, Miss. Durrell”, Margot makes a sweet smile: “oh, I’d rather you called me Margot, if you don’t mind”, Dimitra smiles: “I’d be happy to, Margot, and please, do call me Dimitra”. Margot also introduces herself to the children. They seem to like her.

After showing Dimitra and the children to their suite, Margot returns downstairs and calls her mother again: “sorry to keep bothering you mother. I have just learned that a gift I planned for your birthday has arrived. However, because it’s for you, you only can pick it up. Can you go to the Boscombe Pier with me?”, Louisa seems surprised: “well, sure, darling, I don’t see why not”, Margot smiles: “excellent, I will come by in 5 minutes. Get yourself ready. Wear your coat, scarf, and gloves. It is always windy there”, then she closes the conversation, to avoid giving her mother a chance to object. Five minutes later she knocks on her door. Louisa is ready: “what gift is it, darling? Why do we need to pick it up together?”, Margot smiles: “I can’t tell you, mother, it’d spoil the surprise”. Leslie is sitting in his car, waiting. He smiles: “I can give you a lift, just hop in, mother”. Margot and Louisa climb in and Leslie drives to Boscombe. They get there shortly after Gerry and Spiros.

In Boscombe, Margot holds Louisa under her arm and walks her towards the beach. Leslie follows them. Louisa doesn’t know that her children know about her trips to the beach. Margot stops by the same bench where Louisa always sits when she daydreams about her first day of love with Spiros, then she grabs her mothers’ arm and gently turns her around, to have her face the ocean. Louisa looks at the beach. She sees a man standing on the snowy sand, by the shore, about 200 meters away. He is looking her way, with a big happy smile, his arms slightly open, ready for an embrace. Unmistakably Spiros, even with the winter coat and the scarf. Louisa is stunned. She opens her mouth as if to say something, but she makes no sounds. She can’t talk. She begins shaking. Margot whispers in her ear: “happy birthday, mother. Time for a run on the beach…”, then she gently pushes her forward. Louisa begins moving her legs. They are shaking so much she can hardly walk. Spiros begins walking towards her. She starts running along the shore, like that day on Corfu seven months ago. She is crying. Tears fill her eyes and blur her vision. She keeps running towards Spiros. She doesn’t see a small piece of wood. She trips and falls forward, right into his arms. He holds her and speaks with very sweet voice: “careful, my love”, she looks at him through her tears. They kiss, a long kiss, wrapped into each other’s arms.

Meanwhile Gerry has reached Margot and Leslie, who are still standing by the bench. They are watching that very romantic scene. Margot is moved. Her eyes are teary. Gerry and Leslie are moved too. Gerry pulls at her arm and whispers: “let’s go home, sister”. Leslie begins walking towards his car. Gerry and Margot follow him, arm in arm, happy that their plan has worked so well.

Louisa and Spiros remain on the beach, hugging and kissing. Many times, until she pulls back and looks into his deep black eyes very lovingly: “how are you here?”, he gives her another tender kiss: “your children’s birthday surprise for you, my love”, she is still in shock, he takes her hand and leads her to ‘her’ bench. They sit. He explains everything. She listens, still completely overwhelmed by this development: “so you are staying…”, she kisses him and begins weeping again: “I can’t believe it. You are here and you are staying!”, he smiles sweetly and gives her another kiss: “for as long as you will have me, my love”, tears keep falling down her cheeks: “forever, my love”, he smiles sweetly: “forever sounds good. That was my plan too”, they kiss again. Many times. Meanwhile evening arrives. The sun sets early and the temperature goes down. Louisa has a shiver. He wraps her in his arms: “we should go back, love, before we catch a cold”, she smiles, gets up, takes his hand, and looks at him very sweetly: “go with me, love. Let me take you home…”, they walk to the bus stop, hand in hand.

When they arrive at her house, they walk into the foyer. They put their coats in the closet and find a pair of brand new man slippers there. Louisa smiles: “those are for you, I guess…”, then she notices a note on the small cabinet by the door. She opens it: “it’s from Margot: _mother, Spiro, we have put dinner in the refrigerator and Spiro’s baggage upstairs. Gerry and Leslie are staying with me for a few days. You have the house to yourself. Enjoy it! Love to both, Margot P.S. as much as you enjoy the house to yourself, make sure you don’t miss the birthday party, tomorrow at 2PM, at my house_ ”, Louisa is blushed. Spiros laughs and gives her a loving kiss. She takes his hand and walks upstairs: “let’s find your baggage, love”, she first looks into the guest room. It’s not there. Instead, it’s in her bedroom. The sheets and cover of her bed are folded back neatly. A red rose is between the two pillows (up until this morning, there was _one_ pillow on her bed). The allusion is obvious. She blushes: “oh, they assumed you’d sleep here…”. He smiles sweetly, wraps his arms around her, and kisses her softly: “I wouldn’t want to sleep anywhere else, if you’ll have me”. She looks at him: “of course, my love. Like on Corfu…”, he smiles sweetly: “and the bed is not too big…”, she looks into his eyes lovingly and finishes the sentence: “…so that we are always touching”, he tightens his embrace and begins kissing her. She happily reciprocates. Their kiss becomes more and more sensual. They undress each other, get into the bed, and make love. It’s sweet, slow, tender, passionate, pleasurable, glorious… Then they lay hugging for several minutes, cuddling lovingly. He pulls the bed covers over them. They fall asleep into each other’s arms. She wakes up more than an hour later. She looks at him. He is awake, watching her lovingly. She speaks with sleepy voice: “it wasn’t a dream… you truly are here, my love”, she is overwhelmed with emotions again. She begins crying. He lovingly wipes her tears and kisses her tenderly, then he makes a naughty smile and reaches with his hand between her thighs: “I thought I had given you very solid evidence that I am not just a dream”, she giggles and reaches for his lips for another kiss. That quickly becomes very sensual. Their tongues find each other. Their bodies move to the rhythm of an unforgotten familiar dance. They make love again.

Afterwards, they cuddle into each other’s arms for a while. Then she looks at him sweetly: “we can either continue like this to our complete exhaustion, or get up, unpack your baggage, wash, and have supper”, he makes a silly smile: “I am very open to the first option”, she laughs: “let’s take a break, my love”, she gives him a loving kiss, then she gets up. She is naked. He stares at her: “you are so beautiful, my love”, she wears her house robe and smiles, blushed: “an aging beauty, I am afraid. I will be 54 tomorrow… I wish I was younger”, she has a frown now. He looks at her lovingly: “don’t say that, my beloved beauty… you are perfect as you are…”, she smiles sweetly, then she notices a second house robe hanging next to where hers was. She laughs: “Margot has planned everything”, she picks up the robe and hands it to him: “for you, apparently. Brand new. It still has the tag”, as he gets up in his glorious nakedness and wears his robe, he laughs: “that’s good, otherwise I’d be wondering about a man robe in your bedroom, my love…”, she becomes very serious: “I’d never…”, he hugs her and kisses her lovingly: “I know, I was joking. I’d never either. You do know that…”, she smiles and kisses him again: “I love you”, he holds her lovingly and kisses her: “and I love you”.

She opens the wardrobe and moves her own clothes to one side: “you can put yours here. They will fit”, then she moves to the chest of drawer, rearranges her things, and frees up two drawers for him. Then she smiles: “while I take a quick bath you can unpack your things”. He walks up to her, wraps his arms around her, and whispers in her ear: “I’d much rather take that bath with you… I can unpack later”, she giggles: “as you wish, my love”, she takes his hand and walks to the bathroom. Then she laughs, he looks at her puzzled, she points at two bathrobes, hanging from two hooks on the wall: “that’s new too”, Spiros laughs: “that daughter of yours is really organized. I can see how she makes such a great landlady”, then he makes a naughty smile: “now I can’t wait to take that bath with you…”, she smiles sweetly and begins running hot water in the tub. As it fills, she undresses and sits inside. He gets in and sits in the warm water in front of her, takes the bar of soap and begins passing it all over her body, lingering with long soothing caresses on her breasts and her sex. Then he puts the soap down and begins touching her more sensually, stimulating her. She moans lightly, reaching for his sex. He gently pulls her up, bringing her legs on the two sides of his waist. Then he slowly lowers her onto his lap. She can feel his erection brushing against her sex. She reaches down and guides him deep into her. Then she begins moving on him. Slowly at first, then more and more urgently. He holds her in his arms lovingly, kissing her nipples, her neck, her lips... She continues riding him until they both come. Then they lean with their heads onto each other’s shoulders, panting. When they catch their breath, they kiss. He smiles: “I knew I’d enjoy a bath with you more than unpacking my clothes”, she giggles, gives him a soft kiss, puts some shampoo in her hand, and smiles sweetly: “let’s finish washing, love”, she begins washing his hair. He washes hers, then they wash each other’s bodies. Lovingly, sweetly, tenderly…

After their ‘enhanced’ bath, they return to their bedroom. Since it is evening, they decide to wear their pajamas and their house robes. Then, Louisa gives him a soft kiss: “while you unpack your things I will be downstairs, preparing dinner”. He hugs her and happily returns the kiss: “I thought Margot said she had left dinner in the refrigerator for us”, Louisa looks surprised: “I had forgotten about that!”, he giggles: “I didn’t realize I could have such an effect on you...”, she giggles too and leaves: “I will check what she has prepared. I may need to make side dishes”. She enters the living room and turns on the lights. Then she goes to the kitchen. Margo has left a generous serving of curry chicken. Louisa puts it in a pot, to rewarm it on the cooker. In that moment the phone rings. She picks up. It’s Margot: “mother, since you haven’t had dinner yet, I was going to….”, Louisa interrupts: “how do you know we haven’t had dinner? It’s past our usual dinner time”, she hears a chuckle: “oh I know that. We are long done with dinner here. I just noticed that up until five minutes ago the only lights on at your house were upstairs, in your bedroom and bathroom. Downstairs all was dark”, Louisa blushes and says nothing. Margot laughs: “that’s a pretty loud silence, mother…”, Louisa makes an embarrassed laugh: “well, I am heating your curry right now. Thank you so much for making it”, “not a problem, mother. I just wanted to let you know that I have also made pilaf rice and naan bread. I have lots of them. Maybe you or Spiro want to pick them up?", Louisa is even more embarrassed now: “don’t worry, Margot, I can make something else”, Margot insists: “we are done eating here. There are lots of leftover rice and bread. There is no point you making something else. Why don’t you just cross the road and get them?”, Louisa sighs and replies with embarrassed voice again: “I am not fully clothed, Margot. I am in my pajamas”, she hears another chuckle: “good for you, mother! Glad you are enjoying your birthday present! I can bring the rice and bread to you, then”, Louisa sighs again. There is no getting out of the embarrassment: “fine, Margot. Thank you”, Margot giggles: “just please make sure Spiro looks decent when I arrive”, Louisa laughs: “yes, Spiro looks very decent, don’t worry, dear”, in that moment she hears a loud laugh: “of course I do! Who’s on the telephone?”, she turns and sees Spiros at the kitchen door, looking very handsome in his pajamas and robe: “no one right now, Margot has just hung up”.

A few minutes later, the doorbell rings: “mind taking that, love? I need to keep stirring the curry”, “of course”, he opens the door: “Spiro, you look good in that robe! I am happy the size fits you”, he laughs: “it sure does. Thanks for it, Margot… and for the slippers, the bathrobe, everything, really…” she chuckles: “it’s all part of our birthday gift to mother”, then she winks: “I am sure you can provide the rest”, he winks too, but does not reply. He looks embarrassed. Margot goes to the kitchen and puts a bowl of pilaf rice and a plate with naan bread on the counter: “kali orexi! (=bon appetit!), lovers. I will see you tomorrow”, Louisa smiles: “thank you, darling, goodnight”, she laughs teasingly: “certainly not as good as your night, mother”, Louisa blushes. Spiros laughs and accompanies Margot to the door: “goodnight Margot”.

He goes back to the kitchen, blushed. Louisa is standing at the cooker, tending to the curry. She notices his blush and smiles sweetly: “I am afraid that’s the way it’s going to be. Lots of teasing… the curse of grown up children”, he walks up to her, hugs her from behind, and kisses her lovingly: “happy to take the teasing, in exchange for… this…” he kisses her neck, behind her ear. She moans. He keeps kissing down one side of her neck, her nape, then back up the other side, to her other ear. She moans more, then: “behave, my love. Let’s have dinner first”, he kisses her again: “I like that you said _first_. Now I am looking forward for what comes as _second_ course”, she giggles and swats his arm: “you can be sillier than my children, Spiro… why don’t you make yourself useful and lay the table, my silly? The table cloth is in that drawer and the dishes are there”, he makes a mock military salute: “yes, ma’am”, she laughs. A very happy laugh. She hasn’t felt so happy in a very long time…

After their dinner, the phone rings. It’s Margot again: “sorry, mother. I really meant to not disturb you again today, but I have just remembered something. Tomorrow is the day the laundry man comes around to pick up sheets and towels from my guest house. Did you want to include even yours?”, Louisa sounds happy: “good idea, Margot. This way I don’t have to wash them all myself”, she hears a giggle: “especially now that you may need to change the sheets in your bed more often…”, Louisa blushes again and remains silent. Margot giggles: “I will come by in about an hour. Just have them all ready, mother”. Thirty minutes later, Louisa and Spiros are in the living room, sitting on the sofa, listening to the BBC news on the wireless. He is sitting at the end of the sofa, his legs stretched on the coffee table. She is leaning against him, her legs bent onto the sofa. He has his arms wrapped around her, holding her lovingly, his face in her soft hair, kissing her head tenderly. They hear a knock on the door, then Margot’s voice: “mother, Spiro, am I interrupting something?”, Spiros laughs, Louisa answers: “come in, it’s open!”. Margot walks in and finds them in that very cuddly position. Hello lovers, just stay where you are. I can pick up the bag myself. Louisa smiles: “thank you darling, it’s upstairs, on the landing”. Margot picks it up. As she is leaving the house she turns back: “I have left a few sets of clean sheets on your writing desk upstairs. In case yours get dirty again….”, she giggles and leaves. Louisa is all blushed. Spiros laughs, puts his fingers under her chin, gently pulls her head towards him, reaches for her lips, and gives her a tender kiss. Louisa happily reciprocates. In that moment, the door opens again. Margot laughs: “sorry for interrupting, lovers. I just wanted to remind you that anti-air strike blackout regulations are being enforced. You should draw your black curtains, mother”, then she giggles again: “not to mention that the two of you will scandalize the whole neighbourhood if you keep smooching in front of the window practically undressed…”. Now both Louisa and Spiros blush. Louisa moves to get off the sofa but Margot intercedes with a sweet smile: “let me, mother, you seem pretty comfy where you are”, she walks to the large window of the living room and draws the blackout curtains shut. Then she leaves, still giggling.

That night Louisa and Spiros retire to their bedroom early. Spiros makes a mischievous smile: “I am ready for my _second_ course, my love. Hope you are too”, she giggles and gives him a loving kiss. They make love again, then they fall asleep in each other’s arms. The following morning, she wakes up first. She looks at his face on the pillow next to hers and makes a very loving smile, still finding it hard to believe he’d be right there, with her. In her bed. He begins waking up slowly. At first, he makes adorable little twitches. He seems to be waking up, but goes right back to sleep. She keeps watching his sleeping face, feeling full of love for him. Eventually, he wakes up. His beautiful black eyes open, still looking very sleepy. She whispers: “kalimera agapi mou” (= good morning my love), he smiles sweetly, reaches for her lips, and gives her a soft kiss, then he speaks with very groggy, sleepy voice: “good morning my love, happy birthday”, he wraps her in his warm arms and kisses her again. A longer kiss which becomes more and more sensual. He begins touching her, stroking lightly all along her naked skin, reaching down and stimulating her sex. She moans and reaches for his erection, moving her hand along it, slowly and lovingly. Then he sits up, gently pulls her to him, eases her onto his lap, has her straddle him and slowly lowers her onto his erection. He begins pushing gently. She responds riding him. Slowly at first, then more and more rapidly and deeply, until they both come.

They stay in bed a good part of the morning, cuddling and making love. When they finally get up, they bathe and have a late breakfast: “it’s just as well we are late, love. This way we can skip lunch. I am sure Margot will have lots of food at my birthday party”, he leans towards her, reaches for her lips and kisses her tenderly: “mmmm and I’ve thoroughly enjoyed the reason for we are late”, she giggles: “me too…”, they kiss again. Then they clear the table and Louisa sets to wash dishes: “why don’t you turn on the wireless, love? One day Gerry managed to tune to the news on a Greek station at about this time of the day”, he walks to the living room, turns on the radio and begins turning the tuning knob of the short wave frequencies very slowly, trying to pick up distant signals. Eventually, he does find Greek news. Louisa has finished with the washing up and walks into the living room. He is listening to the radio, looking very, very, serious. He looks at her: “they are talking about food shortages in Athens. Dimitra’s family is there”. Louisa goes to the front door, opens it, and walks to Margot’s house. She returns shortly with Dimitra, she turns to her: “please, do sit down”. Dimitra looks clearly uncomfortable being in her house, but when she hears the Greek radio she sits on the sofa across from Spiros. They both listen to the news intently. Louisa can catch some of the Greek. It doesn’t sound good. She notices Dimitra is looking really worried. Her eyes are filled with tears.

She sits next to Spiros, puts her arm on his shoulder and whispers in his ear: “is there a number in Athens we can reach to find news about her family?”. Spiros takes out a small address book he keeps in his wallet, opens it at a certain page, and points at a number. She takes it and walks to the telephone: “can you please connect me to this number in Greece?”, after a while the operator speaks: “I am sorry madam, I am having difficulties connecting to Greece. Do you wish me to keep trying?”, “yes please, this is very important”, after several more minutes she finally hears the operator again: “I have the connection now, madam”, then she hears a voice speaking Greek, she replies with her timid Greek: “perimenete, parakalo’” (=wait, please). She puts the phone receiver down on the phone desk and walks to Dimitra: “telephone for you”. Dimitra looks surprised. She talks on the phone for a while. Then she closes the connection and turns to Louisa, looking much more relaxed: “thank you very much”, she smiles: “I hope you have learned good news about your family”, she nods: “yes, that was their neighbour. My parents and siblings have left Athens. They have moved in with relatives in the country where food is more abundant. They are fine”, Louisa smiles: “I am happy to learn that”, she nods and smiles too: “thank you again, Mrs. Durrell”, Louisa smiles again: “I know our situation feels odd, but I’d prefer it if you called me Louisa and if we could find a way to be in good terms. I think that would be better for all, especially the children”, Dimitra nods: “I must agree with that, Louisa… and please, do call me Dimitra”, then she turns around to leave. Her eyes fall onto a framed photo on the mantel of the fireplace. Her face suddenly turns very, very, sad, her eyes watery. Shaking slightly, she walks to the fireplace and picks up the photo. It’s of Basil. The last photo Louisa has of her cousin. Taken by Leslie on Corfu. Basil has a big smile, proudly standing by the bridge he gave Louisa as a gift. Dimitra keeps looking at the photo. Tears begin falling down her cheeks. Louisa speaks with soft, sad voice: “you can have it, Dimitra. I can ask Leslie to print a copy for me”, Dimitra nods, still crying. Louisa hands her a handkerchief and continues: “you can keep even the frame. It is from Corfu. We made it with driftwood we collected on the seashore in front of our house. I thought it was perfect for that photo. Basil loved that little beach”, Dimitra nods and murmurs: “thank you, Louisa”, then she wipes her tears with Louisa’s handkerchief and heads towards the front door. As she opens it she turns back: “thank you again for making that telephone call”, Louisa smiles: “you can use this telephone whenever you wish, even when we are not at home. Margot has the keys”, Dimitra smiles: “I may wish to ring my family sometimes, but I’d want to pay for the calls”, Louisa smiles: “you don’t need to, but if that makes you feel better, we can find the cost of each call in my telephone bill and you can return it”, Dimitra nods: “yes, I’d prefer it that way”, then she returns to Margot’s house.

Spiros gets up and hugs Louisa: “that was very generous, my love”, she frowns: “it’s the least I can do, after stealing her husband and destroying her family”, he gives her a soft kiss: “is that what you truly think?”, she nods, looking very serious: “well, I did, didn’t I? I am a homewrecker…”, he looks into her eyes: “I am sorry you should feel that way. The end of my marriage was entirely my fault. You have done nothing to encourage me”, he kisses her again: “well, besides being the most lovable woman I have ever met…”, she smiles sweetly: “you are very lovable too…”. They kiss again. A long kiss.

That afternoon, Louisa is surprised to find all of her friends at her birthday party. They spend many hours enjoying their company and catching up on each other’s lives. Nobody is surprised to find Spiros there. They all knew about their love story and the children had told them about the birthday surprise gift for Louisa. That night Louisa and Spiros go to bed late and tired. They fall asleep quickly, but wake up later and make love. Many times over the night, like a young couple on honeymoon. The next day they sleep in and have a late breakfast again. Then, they decide to go for a walk so that Spiros can see the neighborhood: “I’d like to see what kind of businesses are around here. I am hoping I can find a job in this area”. As they walk by a nearby playground they notice Dimitra and Margot sitting on a bench, chatting, while Mihalis and Maria are playing with several children. Margot is turned towards Dimitra: “I have talked to the headmaster of the local elementary school. The children can begin on Monday”, Dimitra smiles: “thank you so much for inquiring about the children Margot”. Mihalis and Maria notice Spiros and Louisa and run up to them: “Louisa, bampaka!!” (= daddy). Maria flies right into Louisa’s arms. She picks her up and kisses her cheek: “hello koukla (= doll), I am so happy to see you here!”, the little girl makes a happy smile: “we were on a looooong trip and we will stay here for a looooong time!!”, Louisa laughs: “that’s good. This way you can make loooots of new friends”, she turns towards some of the children in the playground. Maria is her usual chatty self: “they are all our friends now”, she points at a girl about her age standing by the swings: “she is Stacey, my new best friend”, then Mihalis and Maria run back to the swings. Louisa makes a friendly smile and waves her hand: “hello Stacey”, a young woman approaches Louisa: “I am Stacey’s mother, Joanne. I think we have met at the supermarket before, but not here at the playground”, they shake hands. Louisa smiles: “it’s nice to meet you Joanne. My name is Louisa. You wouldn’t have seen me here because my children are all grown up. Those are his children”, she points at Spiros: “this is Spiro, my…”, she is lost for a word that defines their relationship. Very gentlemanly, he takes Joanne’s hand and kisses it: “it’s nice to meet you madam, I am Louisa’s fiancée”, Louisa looks at him sweetly, blushed. Joanne makes a happy smile: “oh, congratulations! I don’t remember seeing you before, sir”, he laughs: “that’s because we have just arrived from Greece”, Joanne makes a friendly smile: “well, welcome to England. I hope you will like our neighbourhood”, Spiros smiles: “I already do, thank you!”, then he waves at Dimitra, smiling. She approaches: “may I introduce Mihalis and Maria’s mother? My ex-wife, Dimitra”, the two women shake hands. Joanne seems perplexed, now. Dimitra smiles, ready to explain. She knows she will have to do it again with the new people they meet as they settle in their new life.

Louisa is listening to that exchange, staring at Spiros quietly. He smiles at her sweetly, takes her hand, and begins walking away: “it was nice meeting you, madam. I hope our girls will develop a nice friendship!”. As they walk, Louisa looks at him with a puzzled expression: “ex?!”. He takes her towards the edge of the playground and stops behind a large bush. He wraps his arms around her, and gives her a tender kiss: “I meant to tell you later. I thought I’d take you out for a romantic dinner in a nice restaurant, but it just slipped out... we received the final documents of our divorce just days before we left Greece. I have the paperwork with me, signed by the authorities in Athens”, she seems very surprised: “so you are free now…”, he kisses her tenderly: “and I hope to change that soon, my love. I’d like us to get married here, if you’ll still have me…”, her eyes fill with tears: “of course! I’ll be very happy to marry you, Spiro”, she raises her hand with the ring he gave her the day she had to leave Corfu: “since the moment you put it there, I’ve never taken this off, my love”. He knows. He has noticed it and he has also noticed she is no longer wearing her wedding band. He smiles very sweetly, dries her (happy) tears with his thumbs, and reaches for her lips. They kiss. A long loving kiss, wrapped into each other’s arms, standing in the snow, behind the bush, lost in their own world, “I love you”, “I love you too”.

Margot is watching from the bench on which she is still sitting. She can see them very well. They are not truly hidden behind that leafless wintery bush. She smiles sweetly. The best birthday gift, ever…

THE END 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a few notes
> 
> Credit to the TV series: "And a bed, for us, not too big, so that we're always touching". Obviously... 😍
> 
> Well, I hope you have enjoyed this happy ending for our lovers and I really hope whatever it is ITV is preparing on the Durrells, it allows for a reunion between Louisa and Spiros. Historic truth be damned... 
> 
> I am referring to this article here: http://britishperioddramas.com/news/the-durrells-sequel-series-could-follow-the-family-back-in-england/
> 
> If you want to see my take on their lives in England and how I've dealt with the awful historic fact that Spiros Halikiopoulos died of pneumonia on 25 March 1940, you should read the last few chapters (39-44) of my other fic "moving on after the circus". Yes, that's a happy ending too. It wouldn't be otherwise...
> 
> I also have many more notes in my other fic, if you are interested in a few facts I have learned on The Durrells and WW2 as I was writing about this incredible family.


End file.
